Guilty or Innocent
by ManicMidnight13
Summary: Scourge is part of a gang run by his uncle, but he doesn't want to be, will the new girl Rosy prove his innocence or will he be locked away forever? Warning: Swearing and Violence
1. New School

Hey guys, this is my fourth story and i hope this is one of my better ones :) I got the inspiration from the author who wrote 'The Right Way To Go' :) thank you for giving me the inspiration :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in this fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: New School<strong>

I walked up the steps to the foyer of California High. I recently moved here from Florida due to my dad's job. He's very good at his job, he works as a businessmen for a large company and has been promoted. My name is Rosy; I have pink fur, green eyes, and wear a green, white and yellow dress along with white gloves, a red headband, and blue shoes. Today was my first day at my new school and I was a little nervous but excited at the same time. There were many students all rushing from room to room down the corridor, most of which were either freshmen's or sophomores. I was a junior so I should've known my way around, but of course this was a new school to me so I didn't know anything. I walked down the corridor to the main officer where I picked up my schedule for the week. My first class was physics so I made my way to room S8. I entered the room and received stares off everyone in the room.

"Ahh you must be Rosy, my name is Mr. Smith please take a seat next to Amy" Mr. Smith said, directing me to a seat near the back next to a pink hedgehog. I sat down and the hedgehog known as Amy greeted me.

"Hi, my name's Amy, what's yours?" She smiled at me as I put my books on the desk.

"Rosy"

"Nice name, I'm sure we'll become great friends" I smiled at her kindness.

Mr. Smith began the lesson and we took notes as he spoke. A few minutes later the door swung open and a green hedgehog wearing green and black shoes, a black leather jacket with flames on the arms, white gloves and red sunglasses walked in. The teacher glared at him as he walked to his seat without closing the door.

"Nice of you to join us"

"Whatever" said the green hedgehog, sitting down in the seat a few rows in front of me. I looked him up and down, examining his green quills. He was gorgeous.

"Who's that?" I asked Amy.

"That is Scourge the hedgehog, the hottest guy in school, he is also a bad boy, always getting detention, always late for class, if he turns up that is" Amy whispered.

I nodded in acknowledgement and continued listening to Mr. Smith, although, I couldn't help but stare at that green hedgehog known as Scourge. He was so fascinating and intriguing.

The next few lessons were pretty boring and so they seemed to last forever, but soon enough the bell went for lunch. I walked to my locker and opened it up to put my books in so I didn't have to carry them around with me. Closing my locker I jumped when I noticed a pair of ice blue eyes staring at me. The green hedgehog I had seen earlier was leaning against the locker next to mine with his arms crossed, studying me carefully.

"Can I help you?" I asked, wondering if he would acknowledge my question.

"My, you're a fine female" His voice was so smooth. I think my heart skipped a beat from just hearing it. I was completely speechless, I couldn't find to words to answer his statement. "You got a name?"

"R-Rosy" I managed to stutter. He smirked and removed his shades from his head, looking at his reflection in the lenses.

"Scourge" He put his shades back on his head and leaned against the locker using his right hand. His jacket opened slightly to reveal two twin scares reaching from the top of his stomach to just below. _I wonder where he got them from. _I small smile crept up on my face played with the bottom of my dress, trying to look busy.

"I've got to go, um, bye" I quickly scuttled down the corridor towards the cafeteria where I met up with Amy. She greeted me and I sat down in front of her. She noticed that I had a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" She giggled.

"Well, um, Scourge appeared next to my locker" Amy giggled even more as my face grew redder.

"Do you like him?" I was a little taken aback by this question. I've only just met him.

"What?"

"Do you like him?"

"Amy, I've only just met him"

"So? Doesn't mean you can't fall for him"

Amy did have a point, but I don't think I was ready for love yet. I'd only just moved from Florida and left my old life behind, I needed time to adjust. Lunch went pretty fast and we soon had lessons again. They went pretty quick too. Amy was in most of my classes so we walked from each lesson together. It was great how we became friends, I didn't know anyone in this school so I didn't know where anything was, but Amy soon helped me get around. The bell went for the end of school and I walked home. Unlocking the door to my house I walked in and went to my room, throwing my bag and books down on the bed. From my window I could see the neighbours house and into one of the bed rooms. To my astonishment I saw Scourge walk past the window. _He was my neighbour? _I watched him as he removed his jacket, revealing his rather muscular upper body. He removed his red shades and put them on the bed next to him along with his jacket. Sitting on the bed, he kicked his shoes off and then walked into the bathroom. I couldn't believe it, my neighbour was Scourge the hedgehog, the hottest guy in school! I sat down on my bed and began to do my coursework. About half an hour later I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look at the house next door and saw Scourge walk past the window, a towel wrapped around his neck. _My gosh he is gorgeous!_ Where did that come from? Calm down Rosy, you've only just met this guy. But he is damn right gorgeous. I didn't realise but I was unconsciously staring at him. Of course, he noticed. Scourge was sat on his bed, crossed legged with the towel still wrapped around his shoulders. He was grinning and had his chin leaning on his left hand. I immediately closed my curtains, blushing like crazy. Oh boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosy's in lovveeeeee, hehe :D PLEASE REVIEW! :)<strong>


	2. His Background

Here's chapter 2 :D it's told from Scourge's point of view :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any characters that appear in this fic!**

* * *

><p>She quickly closed her curtains and couldn't help but grin even more. She was so beautiful; I was going to make her mine. I hung my jacket on the bed post and the end of my bed and placed my sunglasses on my bedside table. It was 7:30pm and it had been a long day. I live with my dad, my mom died when I was little so I didn't really know her. Oh well. My dad is a green hedgehog with purple eyes. I must have my mom's eyes considering mine are ice blue. My room is pretty simple. Two walls are black and two walls are green and I have a green carpet. My bed sheets are black and my walls are decorated with various posters of punk bands and game characters. It's not much but its home I guess.<p>

"Scourge! Get down here!" Oh dear, dad sounds like he's in a bad mood.

I walk downstairs and see my dad in the living room tapping his foot with his arms crossed.

"Scourge, what did I tell you about leaving your things down here?" he snapped at me. He pointed at my bag on the sofa and I flattened my ears.

"I'm sorry dad, I forgot-"

"Don't play, dumb with me boy, move it now!" Without another word I grabbed my bag and legged it back upstairs. Throwing it down on my bedroom floor, I quickly closed the door and slid down to the floor. Running my hand through my quills I sighed. I don't know why my dad hates me so much; I think it might be due to the fact that I was there when my mom died. I think he's always blamed me for her death but I barely remember anything, all I remember is I was at my uncles house with her and I heard screaming coming from my mom's room. I ran to her room and saw her on the floor, he neck had been snapped. I ran up to her and shook her violently. She didn't move. My uncle came bursting into the room and gasped when he saw me and my mom. He called the police and my dad soon came to get me. Of course he wasn't smiling. That was 11 years ago. I was only four years old at the time so I didn't know what was happening. I looked at the clock on my wall and was surprised at how fast time had flown. It was 10:00pm so I had best go to bed, otherwise my dad would kill me.

The next day I walked through the corridor towards my locker. Standing outside were my friends; one was a blue hedgehog with green eyes and red and white sneakers, along with white gloves. His name was Sonic. Standing next to him was a black and red hedgehog with red eyes, wearing red, white and black hover shoes, white gloves, and golden inhibitor rings. His name was Shadow.

"Hey guys" The two greeted me as I walked up to them.

"So what's your opinion on the new girl?" Sonic asked, looking at me.

"Who Rosy?" I asked.

"Yeah her"

"She's pretty fine" Said Shadow smirking at me.

"She's more than pretty fine, she's beautiful..." I trailed off as I noticed the pink hedgehog walking down the corridor. My eyes followed her as she walked past me, my nose catching her sweet scent. I heard Sonic wolf whistle and Shadow follow suit. Turning around I grabbed both of them by their necks and slammed them against the lockers, glaring at them.

"She's mine you hear me? Mine!" My outburst gained a lot of stares from the students in the corridor. Including Rosy. Oh dear. Pulling my hands away from the necks of the two hedgehogs in front of me I quickly walked down the corridor, ignoring the staring eyes. Pulling my glasses down over my eyes and shoving my hands in my pockets, I walked into the men's room to cool off. How embarrassing. I splashed some water on my face and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I watched as the water dripped down my face, over my reddened cheeks. _Why am I blushing?_ I shook my head to get rid of the water and then walked out of the men's room. Everyone had stopped staring and so I walked back to my locker. On the way back I wasn't looking where I was going and walked straight into someone, sending papers flying everywhere.

"Hey watch where you're-" I looked up and saw Rosy on the ground in front of me.

"Oh sorry" She said, starting to pick up her papers.

I unconsciously started picking them up for her and we accidently reached for the same one, our hands touching. We both looked up at each other and stared into each other's eyes. They were a beautiful shade green, and sparkled like the night sky. She quickly pulled her hand away from mine and gathered up the rest of her papers. I got to my feet and offered my hand to her as she picked up the last paper. She reluctantly grabbed it and I pulled her to her feet. She smiled at me before hurrying off down the corridor. The bell rang for first lesson and I was left standing in the corridor speechless. _What's wrong with me? Scourge the hedgehog, baddest guy in school, falling for the new girl. Oh geez. _About ten minutes passed and I soon got bored, so I decided to go to first lesson. My first lesson was English, one I could fall asleep in. I swung the door open and everyone stared at me. Of course I received a glare off the teacher. Normally I sat on my own at the back but there was someone occupying the seat next to mine. It was Rosy. She stared at me as I walked to my seat and sat down next to her. Giving me a small smile, she concentrated on the work that had been set before I entered the room.

"Hey sweet cheeks" I said grinning at her.

"Hey" Such a simple reply, but her voice was the voice of an angel. I couldn't get over her eyes, they were just so beautiful. Her face was so tender, her touch so gentle, her-

"It's not polite to stare" I was cut off by her voice again. She didn't look at me when she spoke. _How did she know I was looking at her?_ I quickly turned away from her, trying to hide the blush creeping onto my face. I saw Sonic trying to hold back a laugh. He was sat at the desk next to mine and he had seen me blushing. I sent him a death glare and my blush soon disappeared, and so did his laughter. The lesson went pretty quick and I was soon on my way to next lesson. Turns out every lesson I had today, had Rosy in it. Wonderful, more embarrassment on the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Scourge likes Rosy, Scourge likes Rosyyyyy XD<strong>


	3. Murders

Here's the third chapter :) enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Murders<span>**

I was sat in my room doing my physics work while watching the news. Turns out California is a lot different to Florida.

"Breaking news, another murder has occurred in LA at around 9pm last night. Authorities don't have any leads as of yet but are still investigating. The victim has suffered multiple stab wounds in the upper body and a few broken bones. The victim is thought to go by the name of Jared Smith and was walking home from a late shift at work, when he was attacked and dragged into an alley by four gang members. An eye witness told us that they saw the four suspects fleeing the scene, one of which was a hedgehog. The other three were unidentifiable. Authorities advise that you keep your doors and windows locked and don't go out alone."

I listened intensely as the newsreader spoke. I was quite worried as the murder happened on the route I walk on the way to and from school. Luckily today was a Saturday so I wouldn't have to walk to school. I heard my phone ring and answered it.

"Hello"

"Hey Rosy"

"Oh hey Amy, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner"

"Sure, I'll be there" I hung up the phone and got back to my coursework. When I had finished I put on a blue pleated skirt, a blue t shirt and my blue shoes. I fixed my hair into a pony tail and tied it with a blue ribbon. I walked out of the house, saying good bye to my parents as I went. It was late autumn so it was nearly dark, but it was a warm night and the stars were out. I walked down the road not paying much attention to my surroundings. Then I heard footsteps. I walked faster and the footsteps grew louder. They suddenly stopped and I turned around. There was no one there. Turning back around I saw two hedgehogs coming towards me, fists clenched. Not thinking straight, I ran into the alley next to me, hoping it wasn't a dead end. Unfortunately it was and I turned around to see the two hedgehogs, a fox and a wolf coming towards me. I backed up as much as possible but it was no use.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The purple hedgehog said, grinning evilly.

"A little pink hedgehog, all alone" The orange hedgehog said.

"Stay away from me" I said defensively, only to be grabbed and thrown to the ground by the fox. The wolf picked me up and threw me to the fox and the orange hedgehog. The two of them grabbed my arms as the purple hedgehog walked up to me. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and continued to walk towards me. _Oh crap. _

"Any last words?" The hedgehog said, lifting his knife. I couldn't speak, I couldn't even breathe, I was completely frozen. Then, without warning, a green object came flipping over the fence at the end of the alley, knocking the wolf unconscious as he ploughed into him.

"Take your filthy hands off of her!"

That voice. That voice can only belong to... Scourge!

The green hedgehog punched the purple hedgehog in the back of the head, and he dropped the knife. The orange hedgehog and the fox let go of me and tried to fight Scourge. But he was too strong for them. Scourge soon sent them running, picking the wolf up as they went. Scourge hadn't even broken a sweat! Wow, he truly is amazing! I got to my feet and dusted myself off. Scourge turned around and walked up to me.

"You alright?" he asked, removing his sunglasses.

I didn't say a word. I couldn't. Tears started to fall from my eyes. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head in to his chest. He was a little taken aback by this but he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a tight embrace. His arms were so strong and I felt so safe. I cried into his chest for at least five minutes. I finally stopped and he lifted my head so it was level with his. We stared into each other's eyes and he smiled, and I smiled back.

"Thank you"

"No problem, do you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"No, I'm actually going to Amy's" I replied "Could you walk me there?"

"Sure" We began walking out of the alley and began the walk to Amy's house. I felt pressure on my hand and I looked down. Scourge had entwined his fingers in mine and was holding my hand. Wait what? Scourge was holding my hand? _My_ hand? Oh my gosh. I looked at him and smiled. He was so gorgeous. We reached Amy's house and knocked on the door. Amy opened the door and smiled when she saw me, and was even more surprised when she noticed Scourge next to me.

"Oh Scourge, what are you doing here?"

He was about to speak but I cut him off.

"He did something for me that I'm very grateful for, I will explain later" I let go of Scourges hand and looked at him. "Thanks again Scourge" Then I did something I didn't think I would do. I kissed him. On the lips. I think he was surprised at first but as soon as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss, his lips moulding into mine perfectly. We soon released each other and Scourge looked at me with shock, but soon smiled. I looked at him, blushing slightly.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye Rosy" Scourge said before turning around and walking away.

I turned around giggling to see Amy staring at me, he mouth wide open.

"You just kissed the hottest guy in school and he returned it!" The way she said it made it sound like no one had ever done that before.

"Well... shall we have dinner?" I said sheepishly as I walked past Amy. She agreed and we went and sat down at the table. Today had been a very frightening, but exciting day. I kissed Scourge the hedgehog, and I loved it.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

I put my shades on to cover my eyes as I walked down an alley way. Even though the girl of my dreams had just kissed me, I was not smiling. I was heading to a meeting with my uncle, and I was not looking forward to it. You see, he is the boss of a gang of assassins, if you want to call them that. I call them murderers. I reached the door and knocked three times. They let me in and sat down at a round table with my uncle on the opposite side of me. He didn't look pleased at all.

"Do you have anything to do with that girl that my men attacked today?"

I didn't answer.

"Well? Do you?"

"Yes" I answered reluctantly.

"Well then" before I could react he had leaned over the table and grabbed my jacket, pulling me close to him, his face inches away from mine. "Because you saved her, you should receive what she was gonna get, but seen as you're my nephew, I have a better idea"

I gulped.

"You can commit the next murder"

My ears dropped. I'm no murderer.

"No, I can't do it! I'm not like you, I'm not a murderer!" I tried to get free of his grip but he was too strong. Then he clicked his fingers and the fox and the orange hedgehog came out from the shadows, carrying a struggling figure.

"No, I can't, he's my teacher!" I tried pleading but it was no use.

Mr. Smith was struggling to get free from the fox and the hedgehog but it was no use, they were too strong. My uncle let go of my and pushed me to the ground. I saw him pull out a gun from his inside pocket and yelped when he pointed it at me. I tried to crawl out of the way but he put one foot on my stomach, still pointing the gun at me. I thought he was gonna shoot me. But the pain never came. Instead, I watched as he pointed it at Mr. Smith and sent a bullet flying straight through his head. The fox and the orange hedgehog dropped the dead body of Mr. Smith to the ground; blood pouring from the bullet hole like a fountain. I felt sick, why would my uncle kill my teacher, what did he do to him? My uncle dropped the gun on me and looked at me in disgust. I stared at the gun that now lay on my stomach, ears still pinned to my head. My uncle removed his foot and glared at me.

"Get out"

I couldn't move fast enough. I scrambled to my feet and ran as fast as I could home, trying to forget what I had just witness.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dunnnnnn! Review!<strong>


	4. Suspicion

Here's the fourth chapter :D sorry it's kinda short :P

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Suspicion<strong>

I walked into my first class and sat down next to Amy. We had physics first so we always sat together.

"Hey did you hear? Mr. Smith went missing last night" I heard someone say from across the room.

"Some say he was murdered"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Then I saw Scourge walk into the room. He didn't look at anyone as he walked to his seat. That was strange, he normally has a grin on his face, but this time his face showed no emotion. He sat down and slumped down into his chair. A few minutes later the principal and a substitute teacher walked into the room.

"Class, this is your new teacher, Mrs. Wesley that will be all" The principal walked out of the room and Mrs. Wesley began writing something on the board. There was a lot of confusion in the class. The teacher had brown curly hair, brown eyes, and wore a red dress with red high heels and red lipstick. I would've thought Scourge would be drooling, but he wasn't even looking at her. His ears were flat against his head and he had his sunglasses over his ice blue eyes. What was wrong with him?

As the day went on, Scourge began acting even more strange, he wasn't acting like he normally would. He was actually paying attention in lessons and wasn't pushing people around. He wasn't even harbouring that sweet grin he normal has. Something was wrong.

"So Rosy, about that kiss you gave Scourge yesterday" Amy asked, looking at me with hopefulness.

"What about it?"

"Do you like him now?"

I blushed. "Maybe"

"You do!"

"Okay, maybe I do! Happy now?" Amy nodded and began to laugh. I laughed along with her at the realisation of how close I was to becoming his girlfriend. I wonder if he feels the same way? Suddenly, I heard the door to the cafeteria swing open and Sonic and Shadow come walking through, followed by Scourge. The two hedgehogs in front were laughing and grinning, but Scourge had his hands in his pockets and his head down. At that moment I got up and walked over to him.

"Scourge what's wrong?"

He looked at me and then looked away.

"Scourge, please tell me" He looked back at me and I saw tear stains on his muzzle. Was he crying?

"Come here" I pulled him into a tight embrace and he returned it. I took his hand and pulled him into the corridor and away from all the students. We found a quiet part of the corridor and sat down.

"Now Scourge tell me what's wrong"

"I can't" he said.

"Why not?" I asked him, taking his hand.

"Because, it's not important, I'm just a little down that's all" he said removing his sunglasses, revealing his ice blue eyes. He had stopped crying but you could tell he had been. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me back. "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded. "Anything"

"Will...will you be my girl?"

I couldn't speak. Had he just...had he just asked me to be his girlfriend? Yes, he had! Oh my!

"Yes" I tried not to scream. This brought a small smile to his face. Taking his hand we walked back to the cafeteria, receiving a few looks from passer bys. As we walked in, a few people gasped. We walked over to Amy and she gasped.

"Are you two?" she asked.

We both nodded. She absolutely screamed. The whole cafeteria went silent and stared at us. I looked at the green hedgehog, he was blushing. And so was I. Oh well, I was with the hottest guy in school. Just wow.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyyyyyy! :D review! well you don't have to but i'd like it if you do :D<strong>


	5. Assembly

Here's chapter 5 :) thanks to those who reviewed :) chapter 6 should be up by tonight :) enjoy!

**Disclaimer: i do not own any characters in this fic!**

* * *

><p>"Good morning students, today you will be given an assembly by the local police department, this is sergeant Becker and I will pass you over to him" Said the principal, gesturing to a tall, well built man next to him. He was wearing the standard police uniform and was holding his hat in his hand, pushing it against his chest.<p>

"Good morning students, as you all know, a number of murders have occurred around LA, many of the victims being stabbed or shot to death, we advise that you do not go out after dark, and do not walk the streets alone"

"I wonder who could bring themselves to do all this killing." Amy whispered to me from her seat next to me. We were sat at the very back of the gym where the assembly was taking place. Scourge was sat next to me, and seemed to be very on edge. What's wrong with him?

"I dunno, but I hope whoever it is gets locked away forever, and along with that anyone who's involved" I replied.

Scourge flinched at what I said. He looked at me as if to say 'harsh much', but what was going on below his red shades seemed to be a different story. Why was he so on edge?

"We have received evidence of two hedgehogs, a fox and a wolf, fleeing the scene of the most recent murder, which took place at the downtown warehouse the other night, witnesses say that they heard a gunshot and saw a hedgehog flee the scene, a few minutes later the rest of them fled the scene, we don't have any leads on the hedgehog scene fleeing first, so if anyone has any info, contact the police immediately"

I looked at Scourge, who was now sweating and fidgeting.

"Scourge?" I placed my hand on his shoulder and he jumped. He turned to look at me and then removed my hand from his shoulder before walking out of them gym. Everyone heard the door go and they all looked around. I stared at the door, hoping he would walk back through. But he didn't. The assembly finished and everyone began to leave the gym.

"Rosy Rascal to the principal's office" I heard the intercom say. Great, what now?

On my way to the office, I noticed everyone staring at me. What is with this school and staring? Reaching the office, I knocked three times and walked in, closing the door behind me.

"Take a seat Miss Rascal" said the principal.

I took a seat in front of a brown desk that had the principal's name, a few pictures of family members, a few pens and a few papers, neatly placed around the desk. Tidy guy, that's always a good sign.

"I have called you here because I have been noticing strange behaviour coming from Scourge the hedgehog. Walking out of lessons, being quiet, not speaking to anyone. He's acting very suspiciously and I don't know why. I also noticed that he walked out of assembly today when the police department were explaining about the murders. Has he been acting strange to you?"

I didn't know how to reply. I didn't want to say yes because he might suspect Scourge of the murders, but I didn't want to lie and say no because I might get in trouble along with Scourge. I have no choice.

"Yes, he has" I replied.

"I don't have reason to believe he is connected to the murders, but I would like you to watch him, and see if this strange behaviour continues"

"With all due respect sir I don't think Scourge would be connected with the murders, sure he doesn't like school but he doesn't kill people. He's not a killer" I felt a slight form of anger rise in my throat, but not enough to be noticeable.

"We cannot confirm it yet but we have reason to believe that he might be connected, although I am not taking action until we have proof. That'll be all"

I got up and left the office. How could he? The principal, not Scourge. How could he even think that Scourge would do such a thing? I began walking to my first lesson, which was Art. Scourge was in that lesson. I walked into the classroom and to my surprise, no one looked at me. I walked over to my seat, scanning the room as I went. No Scourge. Where the hell was he?

"Hey Rosy" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Amy looking at me. She was working on a sculpture that we had been assigned to make. We had to choose a person, it could be anybody, and make a sculpture of them. Amy decided she would make one of Sonic... of course.

"How's the sculpture going?" I asked, looking at what she had made so far. She was making it out of wire, newspaper, tissue paper and clay. So far she had only completed his feet and legs.

"It's going great, it's very messy though, what did the principal want?" she asked, applying newspaper the sculpture.

"Promise you won't tell" I said, sitting down next to her.

"Pinky promise"

"Okay, well..." I leaned into her, making sure no one else was looking or in hearing distance. "He thinks Scourge has something to do with the murders and wants me to watch him"

"What?" She screamed. The whole class turned around. I sweat dropped and looked at Amy, who's eyes were wide open and her hand clasped tightly over her mouth.

"Nothing to see here" Everyone got back to what they were doing and I looked at Amy.

"Not so loud! No one can know" I whispered.

"Sorry"

"It's okay"

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Watch him"

"All the time?"

"He's my neighbour"

"Oh, that makes sense"

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, no one has seen him since assembly"

My heart sank at this. Where had he gone? I hope he's not getting into trouble. I'd hate for him to be locked away, or getting the life beaten out of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosy Rosy Rosy, if only you knew XD<strong>


	6. Discovered

Here's chapter 6 :) will update two more chapters tomorrow depending on how much work i have :P enjoy!

**Disclaimer: i do not own any characters in this fic!**

* * *

><p>"You idiot! Thanks to you, the police invaded our last base!" His fist impacted with my face before I could react.<p>

"I'm sorry, you told me to get out so I did! I didn't think anyone would be around!" Another punch. And another. And another. With that last punch my shades went flying across the room. I dropped to the floor, blood dripping from the corner of my mouth and from behind my left ear.

"You're lucky I don't kill you. Now sit down and shut up" I did as he said, slowly clambering to my feet and sitting down at the table in-between two of his gang members.

"As you all know, the police are on to us, we have to stay alert, otherwise it's the end of us" He shot a glare at me before returning to speaking. I tuned out, not wanting to listen to what he was saying.

Then I heard something. I swivelled my right ear around listening intensely, my highly developed hearing picked up on the sound straight away.

It was sirens.

Police sirens.

"Listen" I said. Everyone in the room turned their attention to me. They flicked their ears around and soon enough they all went into panic mode. I jumped up and ran to the door, only to find it locked. I ran up the stairs to the upper levels of the warehouse, with the rest of the gang following.

"Police!" I heard the door swing open as the entire police force flooded into the warehouse. Panicking, I ran faster, looking for any available exit. Then I saw it. An open window!

Running up to it I looked out to see how high it was. Lucky for me it wasn't too high, and without hesitation I jumped. I landed in a bush and quickly recovered, running as fast as I could down the street to my house. Slowly opening the door, I walked in. The lights were on in the living room. Slowly creeping past the door, I tried not to make my presence known. Unfortunately, due to the low lighting, I tripped over a box that contained symbols. _Oh shit._

"Scourge" My dad walked into the hallway and glared at me. "I thought you were with your uncle"

"Well, the police came and-"

"And you fled? What about the rest of them? Did they get out?" he yelled.

"I-I don't know" Crawling backwards I tried to get away from him, but that obviously wasn't what he was thinking.

Grabbing me by the collar of my jacket he picked me up and threw me against the wall. My head slammed against the wall, followed by my back. Ouch. Another punch came flying towards me. I put my hands up to shield my face, grabbing him fist. I growled at him and pushed him off of me. I ran up the stairs to my room, only to be grabbed again and thrown into my bedroom door. My dad pressed my face against the door and grabbed one of my arms, pulling it right back behind me.

"Ow! Dad stop that hurts!"

He pulled it harder.

"STOP!"

And harder.

"Dad!" By this time I had tears dripping down my face. I thought he was going to break my arm. Then the pain stopped. He let go. Then, he turned me around and punched me hard in the face, and then again, and again, and again.

"Think before you run next time kid" He left me slumped on the floor. I rubbed my arm and tried to stand up. Using the door handle for support I clambered to my feet and walked into my room, shutting the door behind me. Limping over to my bed I literally fell onto it, taking my jacket and shoes off. I looked out the window to see Rosy looking at me from her bedroom window. She had a worried look on her face that couldn't be good. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Fresh blood was dripping from behind my left ear and sliding down my face. I had a major headache. Great, I'm gonna have a lot of bruises tomorrow. Grabbing a towel, I splashed water on my face and removed any blood that was visible. I then hopped in the shower, letting the hot water slide down my neck. I checked myself over to see if there were any cuts on my body. Nothing but my scars. Good. I turned the water off and picked up my towel, rubbing my head quills. I got out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. My quills were flat, but I soon sorted that by shaking my head. Then a throbbing pain started in my right arm, looking down I spotted a long slash that I hadn't noticed before. Reaching into the cupboard, I dug out a bandage and wrapped it tightly around my arm. Walking back into my bedroom I looked out the window to see Rosy looking at me again. I gave her a small smile and closed my curtains. Might as well get some sleep, maybe the pain will go away.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The police were searching the warehouse. They had arrested the gang and were now searching for any others.

"Find anything" Said the sergeant.

"Not yet sir"

"Keep looking"

The sergeant began looking around and something caught his eye. He walked over to the back wall and picked up a pair of sunglasses. Red sunglasses.

"Call of the search, we have all the evidence we need" The sergeant grinned evilly and held the sunglasses about his head, laughing at his finding.

"You're mine hedgehog"

* * *

><p><strong>He's innocent! oh no! Review :D<strong>


	7. Questions

Hey guys here's chapter 7! Sorry i haven't updated recently, had too much coursework. Oh the joys of year 11! College will be even worse so any stories i right next year i won't update as much. Anyway enough of me complaining about my life, enjoy chapter 7!

**Also i'd like to thank the people who have reviewed :) i really appreciate it :) thank you! **

**Disclaimer:  I do not own any characters in this fic!**

* * *

><p>I wonder what happened last night. Sure, I've not known Scourge that long but I've never seen him like that before. His eyes, they seemed to have lost all colour. Maybe I will find some answers at school. I jumped out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe, picking out a purple t shirt and navy blue shorts, slipping them on along with my usual blue shoes. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess. The joys of bed hair. Reaching for my brush I soon fixed the mess that made me look like Hagrid, and grabbed my tooth brush. After I'd finished in the bathroom I walked downstairs and greeted my parents, before grabbing a bowl and making breakfast. Looking out the window, I saw the sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I finished my breakfast and picked up my bag on the way out of the door, saying goodbye to my parents. I walked down the street towards school and a sudden gust of green wind blew past me. Wait a minute wind isn't green...<p>

"Hey babe"

I jumped as I heard that all too familiar voice. I turned around and saw Scourge looking at me with a cheeky grin on his face. That's what I like to see.

"Hey Scourge"

I looked him up and down and saw he had a t shirt on today. That's unusual, he usually only wears a jacket on his torso. I also noticed he wasn't wearing his red shades. Odd. He locked his fingers in mine and we walked to school hand in hand. Everyone moved out of Scourge's way as he walked. Without his shades on, everyone could see him when he glared at them; either to move or to stop staring. Then someone bumped into me on purpose. He was soon floored. It seems like Scourge is acting as my personal body guard whether I'm in danger or not. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hey what was that for man?" The floored guy said.

"You ever lay a finger on my girl again and you'll be six feet under before you can shout uncle" Scourge grabbed the teen boy by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up so he was eye level. "Are we clear?"

"Yes sir"

Scourge dropped him and the guy ran off. We continued walking down the corridor until we reached Sonic and Shadow outside Scourge's locker. The duo looked at Scourge and gave him a nod. Scourge returned the gesture and then opened his locker. As he reached up to the top shelf I noticed his t shirt raise a little, revealing some of his torso. I was shocked at what I saw. A large purple bruise stretched across his stomach, from left to right. There were numerous scratches and cuts all over too. Who did this to him? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Scourge touched my arm. He handed me a box that had Rosy, labelled on top. I thanked him and opened the box. Inside was a golden locket that had Rosy engraved on the outside. Picking it up, I opened it and inside was a message.

_~~You are my rose,_

_A precious flower_

_That I will always _

_Protect no matter what~~_

"Oh Scourge its beautiful" I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him in a tight embrace. He returned it and stroked the back of my head. We let go and I looked him in the eyes.

"Why do you have cuts and bruises on your stomach?"

He didn't reply he just stared at me as if he was shocked that I asked it.

"That's why you're wearing a shirt. What happened, who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine, don't worry about it" He looked away. I sense anger in his tone. It's not like him to acquire bruises and cuts. He fights a lot but he always wins. He looked at me again and put his finger under my chin. Leaning in for a kiss. But the moment was soon killed.

"_Scourge Hedgehog to the principal's office"_

"Gahh! What now!" He yelled.

"_Now!"_

"Dammit" Scourge walked off towards the office and I was left with Sonic and Shadow. I awkwardly stood there while they continued their convocation. Something about Amy?

"Sonic, she's obsessed with you, do you like her?" Shadow asked, looking at Sonic.

"Not really, I like someone else" He replied.

"Who?" Shadow's reply was with a hint of...hope? Wait... did he like Amy?

"Sally" Shadow groaned.

"Why do you like her so much? She's clearly not interested.

"She is... she just doesn't show it" Sonic replied.

Maybe I should ask Shadow who he likes.

"Shadow?" I asked in a questioning voice.

"Hm?" He looked at me and I scratched the back of my head.

"Who... do you like?"

He stared at me in complete silence.

"Um..."

"Do you like Amy?" I leaned in a whispered in his ear.

I leaned back and looked at him.

His cheeks were burning with a bright red glow.

"If you like her, ask her out, before someone else does" His cheeks glowed even more and I couldn't help but giggle. The bell went for first lesson and oddly I had it with Shadow. We walked into the classroom and the teacher had put up a new seating plan on the board. Guess who I was sat next to. That's right. I was sat next to Shadow. And on the other side of him was Amy. Oh boy.

"Okay class settle down and open your French text books to page 37 and do exercise 3b" Mrs. Carlson said.

"Je déteste cette classe, pourquoi je décide de prendre français au GCSE?" I looked at Shadow. He spoke like he was fluent in the language!

"Shadow, since when could you speak fluent French?" I asked.

"I pick things up easily" Simple reply, yet a valid answer.

Shadow was a mystery to me and he always had been ever since I came to this school. So many things I didn't know about him, but he doesn't like to talk about his past much so I keep my questions to myself. I wonder what Scourge is doing?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Rosy, i wonder... heh heh heh, you'll find out in the next chapter :D! REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Shiny Bracelets

Hey guys, sorry this is a really short chapter, i kinda under planned it, the two chapters that follow this i under planned as well so i will merge them together to make a longer one :) Anyway, enough of me talking! enjoy :)

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed :) and thanks again Sonamyluver718 for the inspiration :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters in this fic!**

* * *

><p>"Shadow" I heard Amy say from the opposite side of the black and red hedgehog. "Do you like me?"<p>

Shadow seemed to tense up. He looked towards me and I saw his cheeks glowing yet again. _Shadow don't just sit there, ask her out!_

"Um..." He began. "Yeah I do"

I noticed Amy blush.

"But I know you like Sonic so..." She looked at him and he smiled.

"Actually, I've kinda...given up on him..."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Oh. Well... do you wanna go out sometime?" Amy's face lit up.

"I'd love to Shadow" Shadow's eyes sparkled with joy. He'd finally got the girl.

"Told you" I whispered to Shadow, who gave me a light punch in the shoulder.

"_Rosy Rascal to the principal's office" _

Great, what now?

I got up saying by to Shadow and walked out of the room. I walked down the corridor and eventually found the office. I walked inside and found Scourge sitting opposite the principal. Standing behind his chair on either side of him were two police officers. What was going on?

"Ahh Rosy, please take a seat" I did as he said and walked over to the seat next to Scourge. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye before returning his gaze back to the principal.

"I suppose you're wondering why I've called you here" I nodded. "Well, I know you're involved with Scourge, and I want to ask you a few questions about him"

I gulped before nodding.

"Do you know if he's part of any gang?" he asked.

"No, not that I know of" I replied.

"Do you know how he got them bruises?"

Scourge tensed.

"Um, no-"

"Is that really a relevant question?" Scourge said, growling.

"Quiet" One of the officers, he had brown hair and blue eyes, said.

"One last question Rosy" The principal said. "Did you know Scourge murdered Mr. Smith?"

I froze.

"That's bullshit! I didn't kill him! I'm no murderer!" Scourge got to his feet and slammed his fists on the desk. That's when I noticed how close his wrists were to each other. They were cuffed. _Oh crap. _

"Mind your language Scourge! You're in enough trouble as it is!" The principal exclaimed.

I heard Scourge growl before sitting back down. I was speechless. I tugged at my shirt, trying to look busy. Scourge noticed and turned to me.

"Rosy, I'd never do anything to hurt you, please believe me on this, I'm not a murderer"

He sounded so sincere; I couldn't say I didn't believe him. I know he fights. He does it a lot. But he wouldn't – couldn't – kill someone... could he?

"Rosy?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Scourge turned to me. I looked at him and his eyes held every emotion I could think of. Apart from the happy ones.

Sadness. Hurt. Worry. Fear.

I stared into his ice blue eyes, looking for anything that would prove that he wasn't lying. I couldn't find anything. I didn't believe he had killed someone but I couldn't say that he hadn't because I didn't have any evidence. I alone couldn't prove his innocence.

"What happens now?" I asked; not directing the question at anyone in particular.

"We take him into custody and let the judge and jury decide" The over officer said.

My heart was pounding.

"You can go back to lesson now Rosy" The principal said.

I slowly stood up and walked to the door. I opened it and looked back at Scourge. He wasn't looking at me. I wanted to do something but there was nothing in my power that I could do. I slowly walked down the corridor back to lesson, trying to collect my thoughts. What was I going to do? I walked back into lesson, just to receive stares off everyone. I thought we'd got past that. Obviously not. I sat back down next to Shadow only to receive a worried look.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Scourge...he...he is..." I felt tears welling in my eyes. I leaned my head on Shadow's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Hey hey hey, I'm sure he's alright"

"No, he's not, he's..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! oooo what's gonna happen! next chapter should be up by tuesday at the latest :) REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Arrest

Here's chapter 9 :) i had trouble writing this chapter and coursework was getting in the way -.- grrr, but anyway, enjoy!

**Thank you to the people who reviewed! i love you guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: ****i do not own any characters in this fic!**

* * *

><p>"Rosy calm down and tell me what's wrong" Shadow said with his soft voice. I couldn't help but let the tears flow.<p>

"Scourge, he's..." I stopped when I heard someone yell from the corridor. I got up and walked to the door, opening it quickly. I was soon joined by Shadow and Amy, and then eventually the rest of the class. Walking down the corridor were the two officers, along with a very reluctant Scourge. He was pulling back as much as he physically could; growling. Eventually every classroom door was open and everyone was lining the corridor, watching the poor guy get dragged away. I heard people murmuring, some surprised, some insults, some confused.

"What's going on?" I heard someone say.

"It's about time" The girl who said that got major evils.

"As if they caught him?" A blue cat said.

If looks could kill, everyone who said anything negative about Scourge would be dead. As they continued down the corridor, his eyes found mine. He mouthed something to me. _"I'm sorry"_ What was he sorry for? I know he's innocent. I just need to find proof. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and turned my head. It was Shadow.

"He'll be fine, he's always pulled through in the past, and nothing says he can't do it now"

His face was so serious but his words sounded so true. How could he keep so calm about a situation like this but fall to pieces when it comes to girls? He is a strange one. He was looking past me but soon turned to look at me. I've never really noticed how bright his eyes were. Ruby red orbs that completed his flawless figure. Come to think of it everything about him was flawless. He was also very mature for his age. He's only 17 but it would seem like he's 22.

"Okay everyone back to class" Our teacher said. Reluctant as I was, I followed everyone back into class. Retaking our seats we jumped when the door swung open and the sergeant walked in.

"Sorry about that class, nothing to worry about, but I do advise that you do not interact with that boy, he's very dangerous"

Yeah, right.

"He will be put to trial next week and his fate will be decided" The sergeant finished.

"What's he being charged for?" that same girl from earlier said. She received another glare from moi.

"Murder" The class gasped. I heard everyone mumbling while I looked at Shadow. He looked back at me with disbelief.

"If any of you are witnesses to any murders then please come forward before the trial. Thank you" The sergeant then left and everyone fell silent. The teacher stepped out to get some air. Apparently she doesn't do to well dealing with shock.

"Scourge is going to prison, Scourge is going to prison!" That girl was getting on my last nerve.

"Scourge is going-"She didn't have time to finish her chant as Shadow threw a dictionary behind him without looking, hitting her square in the face and knocking her off her chair. Apparently she was getting on his nerves too. Nice throw Shadow. Score 1 for the black and crimson hedgehog. He held up his hand while grinning at his shot and I high fived him. Then there was a loud bang. The whole class turned their attention to the window and saw thick grey clouds looming over the school. What the hell, it was sunny this morning. The rain began to pour and I grimaced at the fact I had to walk home. Wonderful.

"Hey Rosy" Shadow looked at me.

"Hmm?"

"Want me to take you home later?" I nodded in agreement. I hoped this storm would pass.

...

Later that day, the storm still hadn't passed. Great. I picked up the rest of my books from my locker and met up with Shadow. Picking me up bridal style, he ran me home.

"Thanks Shadow" He put me down at my front door and I unlocked it. I invited him in until the storm went away. We went up to my room (**A/N:** This is a Scourosy fic, not Shadosy so don't get any ideas) and sat on my bed. Looking out the window, we could see Scourge's room and lying on his bed was his diary. Wait... Scourge has a diary? Then it hit me. I have seen him write in something the past few days. Maybe it will hold the answers to how he acquired those cuts and bruises.

"Shadow, do you think you could get that diary?" He looked at me with uncertainty but I soon abolished that with my puppy dog eyes. He pulled out a red chaos emerald and utters 'Chaos Control' and in a flash he was gone. I turned to look out the window and saw a flash of light. But no Shadow.

"Here" I jumped. I turned to see Shadow standing there with the little black diary in his hands. He handed it to me and I opened it. Sure I was violating Scourge's privacy but it might have some answers and maybe proof that he was innocent. I turned to the first page and read what was on it.

Dear diary

_Went to another meeting with my uncle today, that asshole does some nasty shit. Don't get why he enjoys his work, I mean the people he kills haven't done anything to him. Really wish I didn't have to go to his meetings. _

I turned another page.

_Dear diary _

_It's been a while since I wrote in this thing. But anyway, today I got detention for getting into a fight with Charlie. That guy is an asshole. Stuck up and full of himself. No doubt about it. _

Another page.

_Dear diary_

_Today my life changed. I met this girl who is amazing. She has a nice body, nice hair, gorgeous eyes and an amazing personality. Oh her name, her name is the best, it completely matches her appearance. Rosy. I will make her mine one day. I only hope that day comes soon._

Aww that was cute! Calm Rosy, back to work.

_Dear diary_

_Today my life became hell. Well it already was but it got even worse. My uncle beat me for accidently giving away their old hide out. Well to be fair he told me to get out. So I get home and get a beating off my dad too. My stomach is severely bruised and I have a lot of cuts but I'll survive. I've been through worse. My twin scares are a symbol of survival. _

It ends there. How could his uncle and his dad be so mean to him! Harsh bastards. I hope he's okay.

"Shadow could you take it back?" He nodded and complied. The storm hadn't gone away but it had died down so I said bye to Shadow and he soon zoomed off. Oh these next few weeks are gonna be fab.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwwww how cute! Next chapter should be up by the end of next week :) it's going to bed quite a long chapter as i am fitting what Scourge is thinking as he awaits trial and also the trial itself, which i'm going to make as long as possible :P So please be patient :) PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	10. The Trial

Hey guy's sorry about the wait :) but here is chapter 10 :) i apologize about all the errors i've probably made in this chapter :P i've been really tired so it's been hard to concentrate :P Anyway, i tried my best! :) Enjoy!

**Thanks to my reviewers :D i love you!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters that appear in this fic!**

* * *

><p>It seems I've been playing the same game with myself over and over again for the past 3 hours. I'm getting bored of it now. There are only so many hours you can put up with playing eye spy with yourself and winning every time. The only thing in here is 3 grey walls and a set of iron bars with a door fitted in it to the left side. It's been a week since I was arrested at school. Since then I've been to various places for questioning and all that and now I'm here. The trial is later today. Wonderful. I stood up and began pacing, waiting for someone to unlock the door so I could attempt to make a break for it. I walked up to the bars, gripping them tightly. I flicked my ears as I heard footsteps coming down the corridor. The owner of the footsteps came into sight and I growled. If there is one man I hate, it's him. A tall dark haired man, with a grey suit and black shoes, and piercing brown eyes stood in front of me; his hands behind his back. I flattened my ears and half closed my eyes. I knew what was coming; another lecture.<p>

"Rodent" he smirked.

"Agent" I could not care less about what he had to say.

"Today's the day" He grinned even more "The day where I put you in a place you can never escape from"

He's hated me since I was little; just like my dad. He and my dad are best friends. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the cell, along with a pair of handcuffs.

"Now, be a good little boy and co operate" He slipped the key into the lock and began to turn it slowly.

"Make me" I readied myself. As soon as that door is open, I'm running. The door clicks open and I waste no time in making a run for it. I ran over the bastard on my way out and down the corridor. There were many police officers trying to catch me or grab me but I was too fast. I skidded to a dead end, growling with frustration. I turned around to see the entire corridor filled with police officers. Some holding nets, some holding guns and others holding tranquilizer guns. Do they really think tranquilizers are gonna stop me? Without a second to spare, I ran straight for them. I leaped right over the top, dodging all the nets and bullets. I reached the door and soon ploughed straight through it. I ran as fast as I could towards the forest. I looked behind me and the officers were nowhere in sight. I chuckled to myself as I turned around to see where I was going. Then I felt a sharp pain hit my legs and I began to slow down. I glanced down and saw a dart sticking out of my left leg. _Shit._ I eventually slowed to a stop and fell to my knees and then to my stomach. I tried to get up but my legs didn't respond. I heard sirens heading my way and I immediately panicked. I felt my eyes become heavy and began breathing heavily and rapidly. Then everything... went black.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"You ready?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Amy spoke. We were both getting ready at my house before we went to the court. I put on a knee length black dress with black flats and a black headband. The only reason I was wearing all black and looked like I was going to a funeral is because it's the most formal thing I own. Amy wore a knee length red dress with red flats and a red headband. Yes, we are very colour coded. I nodded to Amy and we walked out of the house, locking the door behind us as we went. The walk to the court house seemed like hours, but it was only a ten minute walk away. When we arrived there were reporters and photographers everywhere. _Animals. _We walked inside and were surprised at the amount of people there. Did all these know Scourge? Or were they loved ones of the victims?

"Court will begin in 5 minutes, everyone take your seats please" One of the bailiffs said.

Amy and I take our seats behind the defence table, watching as more and more people filled the room. I watched as members of the jury took their seats and the prosecution side set up. A few minutes later the court session began.

"All stand for the honourable judge Constance, the court is now in session" The judge walked in and sat down. I knew they wore curly wigs in the movies but I didn't actually believe that they did in real life. Guess I've never been to a court before so I wouldn't really know. The doors swung open to the left and Scourge was dragged in, hands cuffed and ankles shackled. Considering the situation he was in, he didn't show fear. He showed anger and hate. As he was sat down he growled and pinned his ears back. It was obvious he didn't want to be here. The prosecutor looked at him with disgust while setting out the evidence gathered from the scene. In a clear bag labelled A were Scourge's sun glasses, in a clear bag labelled B was a piece of black leather from Scourge's jacket and in the final bag, labelled C, was a cotton swab with what looked like blood on the tip.

"Order in the court" the judge beat down with his gravel, ordering the court room to silence. "I suspect that both the defence and prosecution have prepared"

"Yes your honor" both stands answered in unison.

"Let us begin the proceedings. The defendant is accused of murdering numerous civilian's, one of which is Michael Smith, who was a teacher at the local high school. Could the prosecution please state their argument and evidence" The prosecutor stood up and began pacing slowly in between the defendant stand the prosecution stand. He was a tall man, wearing a dark grey suit and an expression that was about as interesting as a brick. He had short black hair with signs of grey and wore small, accountant glasses.

"Yes your honor. I will use Mr. Smith as the main example. The man worked at the local high school; the school in which the accused attended. His body was discovered at the downtown warehouse at around 10:39pm Wednesday night. An eye witness has told us of a hedgehog fleeing the scene about 10 minutes before"

"I see" The judge nodded in understanding.

The prosecutor lifted the bag labelled A and presented it to the members of the jury and the judge. "I'd like to call the accused to the stand"

"Does the attorney of the accused have a problem with that?" asked the Judge in a respectful manner.

"Not at all" the young man replied.

Scourge stood up and walked over to the stand, sitting down so he was now facing the entire court. I looked at him with fear and he looked back with both anger and sorrow. He didn't want to be here and the longer he was kept here the more chance there was of him snapping.

"Mr. Hedgehog, do you recognise the item I have in my hand?" The prosecutor began.

"Yes" Scourge replied.

"Do they belong to you?"

"Yes, they do"

"They were found in the warehouse that was raided where four gang members were arrested. Tell me, where you there the night it was raided?"

"Yes I was" Scourge looked a bit uneasy. Why though, I had no idea.

"Can you explain to the members of the jury and to the good people here today, why you were there?" This guy sure knew how to talk.

"I was at a meeting with my uncle. Every week I would go to a meeting with him and his gang. He was the leader of a gang of murders. I don't know why they kill people; they've never told me why"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since I was 5, I've only been going to the meetings since I was 12 though" Scourge had been in the business since he was 12? Wow.

"Were you involved with any of the murders that took place?"

"No. I've never killed anyone in my life" Scourge didn't move his gaze from his feet.

The prosecutor replaced the bag on the table and picked up the second bag; labelled B. "In my hand I hold a piece of leather from a leather jacket. Does your jacket have a piece missing?"

I watched as Scourge checked over his jacket the best he could and then looked up.

"Yes"

"The piece was found on a jagged piece of metal that was sticking out next to a window on the upper floor of the warehouse. Eye witnesses say that there were more than four people in the warehouse at the time it was raided. The police had all exits and entrances blocked, so no one could have escaped without being seen. You tell me you were there on that night, correct?"

Scourge nodded.

"Then you must have escaped another way. Was it through that window?"

Scourge hesitated but replied "Yes".

"Explain to me and the rest of the courtroom, why you ran" I didn't like him. I could see it in his eyes. He had Scourge right where he wanted him.

"I ran because I panicked. I didn't want to be a part of what my uncle does, I never asked to be a part of it-"

"Innocent people don't run" I heard murmurs all around me. It's pretty normal for someone to run, innocent or not, if they're afraid or panicked! What an ass.

"Order! Order in the court!" The judge ordered. "Could you please continue?"

"Yes your honor. In this bag is labelled C is a cotton swab with a drop of blood on the tip. The blood was found at warehouse. Test results show that the blood belongs to you. Do you have any wounds suggesting that you shed blood that night?"

"Yes I do" Scourge moved his jacket so it was fully open and lifted his shirt, revealing his torso. Cuts and bruises could be seen everywhere. The courtroom gasped as they saw his battered body.

"How did you acquire such injuries?" The prosecutor put his hands behind his back.

"My uncle beat me when I accidently gave away their first hide out. Then my dad beat me for leaving my uncle and his gang behind when the warehouse was raided. The blood found at the warehouse is probably from when my uncle punched me in the face. Blood was dripping from behind my left ear and it is likely to have left a stain on the ground-"He was cut off.

"You say you were beaten by your uncle. Are you sure it was your uncle you were fighting with or was it the victim that was shot-"

"No, I never touched the guy!"

"Then how come we found a green hair on his jacket?"

The whole room gasped. Scourge was speechless. The judge looked deep in thought and so did the jury.

"I have no further questions for the accused" The prosecutor said. "But, I would like to call my first witness to the stand"

I watched as Scourge was escorted back to his seat. He didn't dare look at me. Then, I saw a young woman with blonde hair, wearing a red dress and red shoes walk up to the stand.

"Miss Scarlet could you tell the courtroom what you saw on the night of Mr. Smiths murder?"

"I can. I was walking my dog Henry, when I heard a gunshot. Being the curious person I am, I went to investigate. The gunshot sounded like it had come from the abandoned warehouse so I made my way there. When I arrived just a block away I saw a hedgehog fleeing the scene. It was definitely a male as they had a rather large upper body and by what I could see, were only wearing shoes and a leather jacket" The women finished.

"Thank you for your statement" The prosecutor finished "I have no further questions and my side is complete"

I watched as the judge thought it through and the defence readied himself.

"Could the defence give their argument and evidence?"

"Yes your honor" The defence attorney stood up and began pacing. He was a tall man with blonde hair, wearing a black suit and black shoes. "Could miss Rosy Rascal please come to the stand?"

I stood up and walked to the stand. I could feel Scourge's eyes on me. I sat down and looked at the crowd. Every eye was on me.

"Miss Rascal, you have connections with the accused I believe?" He asked me.

"Yes, I do"

"Has he been acting strange in the last few weeks?"

"Yes" I couldn't lie. That's the worst thing to do in court. Scourge looked at me and nodded, urging me to go on. "When I first encountered him, he was cocky, laid back, always wearing a cocky grin. Then a few days later he became quiet, secluded and wouldn't look anyone in the face"

"Did you know he was a part of gang activity?"

"No"

"When did you find out about his accusation?"

"When he was arrested at school" I looked at him. He had his head down.

"Did you know about his injuries?"

"Yes, I noticed when he reached into his locker. Being curious, I read his diary-"I was cut off by a growl from Scourge.

"You read my diary?" He didn't seem happy.

"I was looking for answers. I was worried about you. So anyway, I read his diary and read that his uncle and his dad had been beating him. And that his uncle had been killing innocent people"

"That doesn't prove anything, he could be lying" The prosecutor cut in.

"He doesn't lie!"

"Thank you Miss Rascal. We will take a short break while the jury confers and Scourge Hedgehogs' fate will be decided"

The courtroom stood up and the judge and jury exited through the door they had come through. Scourge was taken out of the courtroom and I followed him.

"Can I have a minute with him?" I asked one of the bailiffs. He nodded and walked away to speak with another officer. The officer that was left with Scourge guided him over to a bench that had a chain attached to the wall next to it. He attached Scourge's cuffs to the chain and then left us alone. Scourge leaned against the wall, looking down.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Been better"

I couldn't read his face. His face showed no emotion. His ice blue eyes were still there, full of life.

"It's gonna be okay" I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him towards me and holding him tight. He couldn't return the hug because of the cuffs so instead he gripped onto my dress.

"Rosy, they're gonna find me guilty. They're gonna lock me away somewhere far away from here. That guy has more evidence that I did it, rather than I didn't. And worst of all they're gonna take me away from you. When they do, I don't want you to see it. I want you to look away, and not look back"

"Scourge I can't do that. They're not gonna lock you away. They can't" I was nearly in tears. I loved him. I loved him more than anything in the world, and they weren't gonna take him away from me. Not now, not ever. I felt pressure on my hands and I immediately looked down. His hands had mine and they were gripping them tightly. Removing one of my hands from his, I traced the cold metal that bound his wrists together. "I hate seeing you like this. You look so helpless; I don't feel safe when you're cuffed. It's like you can't protect me in this situation"

He cupped my face and pulled me towards him. In seconds his lips were moulding mine; the kiss deepening with every second that passed. That was what I loved about him. He was an amazing kisser. Of course that wasn't the only reason I loved him. We broke away when the bailiff declared that the verdict would be given in a few minutes. I parted with Scourge and went back to my seat. Once the courtroom was filled, the judge and jury entered. Scourge sat on the witness stand for everyone to see. His eyes locked with mine as we awaited the verdict.

"Have the jury reached a verdict?" The judge questioned.

Scourge looked as though he was about to break down.

"Yes your honor"

I tensed. A tear dripping down my face. Scourge put his head in his hands and screwed his eyes shut. His mouth was open, showing his sharp, clenched teeth.

"We find the defendant..."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DONT SHOOT ME! haha XD Cliffhanger oooooooooo :D btw if anyone would like to see a lemon later in the fic please let me know in a comment :) if not then i don't mind cause i'll just add it as an extra chapter towards the end so it won't make a difference if the chapter is read or not :) anyway, see you next time! chapter 11 should be up by my birthday which is 12th November :) PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	11. Rosy's Visit and New Found Friends

Hey guys! i know i said this chapter would be up by my birthday but cause you're such nice people and enjoy this story i decided to finish it today and add the next chapter :) :D

_**Warning: **__**OC's do appear in this chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: ****i do not own any characters in this fic apart from Matt, Nathan, Raven and Ryan :)**

* * *

><p>"We find the defendant..." Here it comes. Here comes the verdict that will decide my fate. "...guilty"<p>

My ears dropped.

"Scourge Hedgehog, I sentence you to 10 years, in the state national penitentiary" I flinched as the judge brought down his gavel with a bang. "This court session is now over"

I judge and the jury were the first the leave the courtroom. I watched as the courtroom began to empty and everyone return to whatever else they were going to do today. The last people to leave were Rosy and Amy. They stayed as long as they could. I then watched as they walked out of the courtroom.

"Stand up" A cold voice from behind me ordered. I didn't have to turn around to know who said it. "Now!"

Reluctant as I was, I complied and stood up. I received a forceful jab to the back and was forced to walk towards the door. As I walked, the space between me and the outside and staring eyes getting smaller and smaller, my heart began to beat as fast as Sonic could run. And as fast as I could run for that matter. This was it. The double doors loomed in front of me and my ears dropped. Two officers opened the doors and the amount of people stood outside was enough to make you panic. _Was the whole state here or something?_ The crowd had left a space in the middle for me to walk down. At the other end, just pulling up, was an armoured truck. The truck that would take me to that horrid place. I walked down the aisle (if you wanna call it that) past all the staring eyes. I heard murmurs that consisted of cheers, insults, and relief. As I reached the truck, two officers were waiting there, ready to take me away. I turned my head to the left and noticed Rosy and Amy standing there. Rosy looked horrified. I looked back at the truck.

"Rosy" I said.

She looked at me.

"Look away" I didn't look at her, I just stared at the truck. "I don't want you to see this. Look away"

"I love you" she said, before turning away as I asked.

"I love you too" I didn't have time to say anything else before I was picked up and literally thrown into the back of the truck. I don't remember the journey there. When I was thrown into the truck, I hit my head on the back wall and fell unconscious. And now, my ten year sentence begins...

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

He's gone. I can't believe he's gone. Endless streams of tears fell down my cheeks like little rivers. Amy had her arms around me; my head buried into her shoulder.

"He's gone Amy, he's gone!" I cried.

"Rosy listen to me" she shook my shoulders, looking me dead in the face "We will get him back, I promise"

I felt better after she said that. "Thank you"

A few minutes later, a huge gust of wind came by us, almost knocking us off our feet. But there was no wind today? I looked at Amy who had an irritated expression on her face.

"I'll give you two guesses" As soon as she said that, I knew exactly what she meant. "3...2...1..."

CRASH!

Amy and I cringed as we heard the duo crash into some trash cans.

"That was your fault faker!"

Shadow.

"My fault? You weren't looking where you were going!"

Sonic.

The two then began rolling around on the ground, punching and kicking each other. Oh boy.

"Boys!" Amy yelled. The two looked at her from their positions. Sonic was on top of Shadow, pinning him to the ground. Shadow had one of Sonics' wrists in his left hand and his right hand was in a fist ready to plant itself in Sonics' gut. Sonics' free fist was drawn back, ready to punch his challenger in the face. Amy summoned her hammer. Sonic and Shadows' eyes went wide and their ears flattened. I've never seen them move faster, and they were pretty fast to begin with. Amy chased them out of sight, but soon came back looking triumphant; eyes closed, and hammer slung over her left shoulder. She walked right past me and grinned. I saw Sonic and Shadow come walking – more like stumbling – around the corner, rubbing their heads.

They noticed what Amy and I were wearing and they both slapped themselves. "We missed the trial didn't we?"

Amy and I looked at each other and then back at the boys.

"Yes, you did"

"What was the verdict?" Shadow asked.

"They found him guilty, and was sentence to 10 years in the slammer" I found it hard to say the words.

The boys looked at me and then at Amy. Then the silence came. What were we to do? We didn't know. I hope Scourge is okay...

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Third person POV)

The green hedgehog was backed up against the wall. He'd been in prison for the best part of 10 minutes and he was already getting beaten up. Although the people who were beating him were far from unfamiliar. They were his uncles' gang members that were arrested because of him. Scourge looked slightly different. His quills had been cut short; he was wearing the standard orange prison uniform with his usual green and black shoes. His ID number was S29-32. To the left of Scourge, was the fox. He was a dark grey fox with blue eyes and an evil smirk. His name was Buster. To the right of Scourge was the wolf. His name was Scar. He was a brown wolf with brown eyes and black tip on his tail. The orange hedgehog in front of Scourge had blue eyes and had a tear in his left ears, probably from a fight. His name was Slash. Finally, the purple hedgehog at the side of Slash was called Roscoe. He had dark green eyes and white tips on his quills.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in" Roscoe said, advancing on the cowering hedgehog. Roscoe was a lot bigger than Scourge and so were the rest of the gang. Scourge could easily take them on, but in here, he was forced to wear an inhibitor collar. Now he was helpless. He didn't have his speed or his strength to protect himself. Roscoe made the first move, punching the teen in the stomach as hard as he could. Scourge held his stomach, waiting for the next blow. Slash grabbed him by the collar and threw him to Scar, who slammed him to the ground. The green hedgehog groaned. Buster picked him up and threw him back against the wall. Scourge slid down the wall to the ground and lay on his side. His eyes were half open and his ears were pinned back. He's not one for giving up on a fight, but he couldn't fight back. He was terrified. Suddenly a blue wolf with a black tip on his bushy tail came skidding in front of the green hedgehog, putting himself in between the gang and Scourge. The wolf had black skater hair, brown eyes, black chest fur and a tan muzzle. He wore white gloves and socks, the orange prison uniform and dark blue shoes with a white strap.

"That's enough Roscoe" The wolf said, glaring at the gang. His ears were pinned back and he was in a fighting stance.

"Get out of my way Matt" Roscoe threatened.

The wolf known as Matt was soon joined by three others. The one to his right was a black wolf, with white chest fur, a blue tip on his bushy tail, red skater hair and blue eyes along with a tan muzzle. He wore white gloves and socks, the orange prison uniform and green shoes with a white tip. To the left of Matt, was a black wolf with blue eyes and brown skater hair. He wore white gloves and socks and green shoes with a white strap. He also wore the orange prison uniform. Finally to the left of the wolf, was an animal that was very strange. He had brown fur with tan arms, stomach and muzzle. He had dark blue eyes and black skater hair and wore white gloves; white shoes with a black tip and from his wrists and ankles hung broken shackles. He wore the orange prison uniform and coming from his back, were two, pure white eagle wings.

"Leave" Matt threatened. The gang snarled at him but walked away.

"This isn't over Scourge" Roscoe glared at the group before leaving with his gang.

Scourge was still on the ground, huddled against the wall.

"You alright?" Matt said kneeling down in front of the fallen hedgehog. He helped Scourge to his feet and examined his wounds. "They won't scar but might take a while to heal. They really packed a punch"

"Those bastards would be dead by now if it wasn't for the collar" Scourge rubbed his neck.

"Hmm, it's not been quiet since they arrived a few weeks ago" Matt walked Scourge of to a bench and all five of them sat down. "I'm Matt by the way"

"Scourge" The green hedgehog looked at the rest of them.

"I'm Raven, and this is Nathan and Ryan" The strange animal said, pointing to the blue wolf, and then the black wolf. "What're you in for?"

Scourge drove a hand through his short quills and began to explain. "I'm here for being accused of murder. I never killed anybody, but those guys, they did. And so did my uncle"

"So let me get this straight, you know Roscoe and his gang?" Asked Ryan, looking shocked.

"Yeah, they worked for my uncle. A few weeks ago the warehouse where they were having a meeting, along with me, was raided. I was there because my uncle forced me to be. I escaped but was later caught and sent here" Scourge explained, receiving shocked expressions off the group. The green hedgehog looked over at Raven, examining his wings.

"Raven" He said, looking at the creature "Excuse me for being rude but... what are you?"

"I get it a lot so don't worry about it. I'm part wolf, part eagle, and part hedgehog. My mother was a cross between an eagle and a wolf, and my father was a hedgehog" Raven answered.

Scourge had told the group why he was here so they might as well tell him why they are. "Why are you guys here?"

"I'm here for robbing a jewellery store. I grew up with a gang of thieves as my parents died when I was a baby. I was on a job as they call it and set off the silent alarm. The police came before I could escape and so the cuffs were slapped on and I was sent here" Matt finished, scratching behind him right ear.

"I'm here for constant fighting. I grew up in a poor family until I was 6 when my parents abandoned me. I've been living on my own, fending for myself since then. I got into fights every day, mostly to steal food of whoever my opponent was. The police eventually caught me and here I am" Nathan had leaned back against the wall. The bench was right next to the wall of the room so it was easy to lean on. He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"I'm here for protecting my mother and father. They were thieves and raised me until I was 12, when I accidently gave away our location. I protected them from the police and they got away while I was locked up" Raven finished. He flexed his wings by spreading them slightly and then contracting them again.

"I was sent here for being a part of a gang. It's not like I had a choice. It was the only way I could get away from my step dad. I never knew my real father; he left my mother before I was born. I grew up with my mother and then when she remarried I ran away. He was a complete ass. In the gang, we had many fights, most of them illegal. And now, here I am" Ryan said scratching his arm.

"Wow, you guys have had it hard. But why did you protect me?" Scourge asked flattening his ears.

"We protected you because we don't like Roscoe and his gang. They hurt every newbie that arrives. Mainly because before they arrived, there was another gang that beat the new guys. I know this because I saw what they did. When I first came here, the first person I met was Nathan. He had been here three years when I came and he was very open. Of course when he came he was alone. The gang beat him, leaving him scarred and scared for his life. That's why he's so quiet. When I arrived, I was beaten, but Nathan saved me. We became good friends and helped Raven and Ryan when they arrived" Matt explained.

"So you guys were the newbie's?" Scourge asked. The gang nodded. "Also, Raven, why do you gave broken shackles?"

"When they brought me here they shackled me because I could fly. I can't take off if my arms and legs are restricted. One day they left them on and forgot to take them off. So eventually they broke and they've never removed them" Raven explained and Scourge nodded.

Scourge and the gang got along well. He knew he had someone to protect him and also he could protect them. He might not have his speed or his strength, but at least he had someone to watch his back.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

_3 weeks later..._

Today's the day. The day I will see Scourge for the first time in three weeks. I slipped on my best outfit and set off.

_An hour later..._

This place was creepy. I followed one of the guards to the visiting room and sat down at one of the tables. The room was pretty dull, but I'm sure it's nicer than the rest of the place. The double doors at the end of the room opened and Scourge walked in. He sat down in front of me and we stared at each other for what seemed like hours. He looked so different. His quills were shorter, he had varies cuts and bruises lining every part of his body that I could see.

"What happened to you?" I asked, putting my hands on his.

"They cut my quills short. I can't fight back when I get beaten because of this collar, and to make matters worse, my uncles gang continuously stalk me, finding any moment when I'm alone to beat me" He looked at me with his ice blue eyes. They weren't the same eyes I knew. No, they were dull, empty. I ran my hand over the bruise on his cheek and he leaned forward, placing his forehead on mine. We stared into my eyes as I stared into his. He was truly gorgeous. Although, orange wasn't his colour.

"I miss you" He said.

"I miss you too" I replied.

Our heads parted and we looked at each other. I wanted to smile, but what was the point when I knew he couldn't smile in return. He was in pain; I could tell by the way he was looking at me. Time went by and it was soon time for him to go back to his cell. He's a free spirit, just like Sonic. Keeping him locked up will drive him mad. I have to find proof that he's innocent.

Somehow.

I watched as he walked out of the room being escorted by a guard.

_Don't worry Scourge. I'll get you out._

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! The next chapter i will begin writing tonight and should be up by my birthday :P i'm saying this because i got back to school monday and have work to do... oops! Anyway :) REVIEW! i really appreciate your reviews :) <strong>

**Until next time :D Ciao! **

**Note: **

**I did use a reference to Disney's Oliver and Company - the part where Matt goes "that's enough Roscoe" and the gang step in :P I don't own Oliver and Company either XD Bye! **


	12. The True Murderer

This chapter is really short, i apologize :/ i got kinda lazy with it, but i promise the next few chapters will be better :) This story is only scheduled to have 15 chapters at the moment but i might plan more and make it longer :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in this fic!****

* * *

><p>For the first time since I had met him I had seen signs of defeat. I had to get him out of there. The journey on the way home was long. It rained all day. Seems the weather fit in with my mood. Walking to the porch of my house and unlocking the door, I walked inside and went straight to my room. I changed from my formal outfit to some shorts and a t shirt and lay down on my bed. Switching my laptop on, I began research on the murders. The something caught my eye. I turned to look at Scourge's room and saw his dad and... his uncle? What was his uncle doing there? I watched intently as Scourge's uncle dragged his brother into the garden below my window. Grabbing my video camera I opened the window very slightly and poked the camera through.<p>

"My son is in jail because of you!" Scourge's dad said, avoiding a punch from his brother.

"So what, I committed the murders and he took the fall for it for leaving evidence on the scene! It's his fault!" His uncle spat back.

I knew it!

I watched as Scourge's uncle threw punch after punch at his brother. Blood began to shed as the two brothers fought on. Scourge's dad ended up on the floor on his back. I watched in horror as Scourge's uncle pulled out and knife and rammed it into his brothers' chest. His brother yelled as blood began to pour from the wound.

"You know too much" He turned the knife.

I cringed.

His brother let out a silent scream as his eyes slowly closed. It was then I realised that his brother had stabbed him just about his heart, and when he turned it he also push down, puncturing his heart and killing him. Scourge's uncle removed the knife and ran off into the night. I had all the evidence I need. I am going to free Scourge. But first I need to call an ambulance and the police. I grabbed my phone and dialled the number. A few minutes later they were cleaning up the scene and asking the neighbours if they had seen which way the killer had gone.

Knock. Knock.

"Miss Rascal is it?" I nodded "Did you see what happened?"

I nodded to the officer and showed him the video. He was shocked at what had happened.

"So Scourge is innocent!" I shouted almost excitedly.

"It appears so! We need to take this to the judge and get him to overrule that hedgehogs' sentence" The officer said.

I was overjoyed.

"So it was his uncle committing the murders?" the judge asked rubbing his chin.

"Yes! Scourge is innocent!" I replied with excitement.

"Well, I better lift the sentence then. Sergeant, alert all your officers that there is a killer on the loose, and let the prison know that Scourge needs to be released"

I wanted to scream with joy but that wouldn't look very professional so I waited until I got home. I grabbed my phone and called Amy, who by the sounds of it had been asleep.

"He's coming out!" I literally screamed down the phone.

"Rosy, do you have any idea what time it is?"

I looked at the clock.

8:00pm

"Amy, its 8:00pm, why are you in bed?" I pouted.

"Because I'm sleepy, and who's coming out? What's going on?" Was she really that dumb?

"Scourge! I caught his uncle killing his dad and showed the tape to the police, who took it to the judge, who is gonna, let Scourge go!"

"Ohh! I'm so happy for you! We'll speak more of this tomorrow!"

"Okay bye Amy"

"Bye Rosy"

_Click_

Yes! He's coming out, he's coming out! I'm so happy I could cry! But I won't cause that would be stupid. But... what's he gonna say about his dad? He just lost his dad. He just lost the only family besides his uncle that he has left! Poor Scourge...

* * *

><p><strong>That was a really lazy chapter. I kinda lost my trail of thought on what to write. I promise the next few chapters will be longer and better :) bye for now! PLEASE REVIEW :D<strong>


	13. Released

Three chapters in 4 days... i am proud of myself! :D I'm glad that you guys like this story :) and Sonamyluver718 i will defo make the story longer :) Thank you so much for everything :)

**Thank you to those who reviewed :) Couldn't continue the story without you guys :)**

_**Warning: OC's appear in this chapter**_

**Disclaimer: i do not own any characters in this fic except Treck, Flint and Lucas! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Three months later...<em>

I stood outside of the prison gates, watching the door. The rain was still pouring, soaking my clothes. I knew I should've brought an umbrella. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 3:00pm. Any time now and he would be out. I turned my head to the side to see a guy standing there. He was a grey hedgehog with gold eyes, red and white shoes and a blue vest.

"Hiya" he made a kissy face at me. Douche.

"Hmph!" I moved away with my head held high and my eyes closed.

"Oh, la-de-da" He made a seductive face at me.

_Who does he think he is?_

I turned my head back to the gates and watched as the door at the other end opened. Out he stepped. He began walking towards me and I was frozen to the spot. He had his sunglasses and jacket back, and he looked just the same as when I first met him. His walk broke into a run and before I knew it he was standing in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I'd missed this; I'd missed this more than anything. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. This must be a dream, it can't be real. As if he could read my mind, he pinched me.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I said looking at him.

"This isn't a dream, this is real. I'm home" His smile had returned.

My lips met his without another word. I'd been waiting months for this. And it was finally happening. We parted and he linked his right hand with my left; our fingers entwining. We walked home through the pouring rain, and by the time we got home we looked like we'd been in a shower with our clothes on. I invited him in to my house and we went to my room. I grabbed some dry clothes and ran into the bathroom to change. I put on some navy blue jeans, a blue t shirt and a black hoodie. I walked out of the bathroom rubbing my wet hair with a towel and saw Scourge on the bed. His jacket was slung over the bed post, his shades on the bed next to him. His white shirt was slung over the other bed post and his shoes were near the radiator. He wasn't wearing anything. I blushed like mad. I walked back into the bathroom and grabbed a fresh towel. Walking back out he was grinning at me.

"Scourge!" I threw the towel at him and it hit him smack in the face.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen my half naked before" He smirked at me.

"Hmph!" I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He rubbed his quills with the towel and then shook his head, getting water everywhere. I examined his body, looking over all the bruises and healed cuts. Then I remembered his scars. I was gonna ask him about them but never got round to it.

"Scourge" I said.

"Yeah" He replied.

"Where did you get the scars?" He froze.

He shifted his position and looked away.

"Scourge?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"When I was younger, about the age of 13, I went on a walk with my dad. We went through the woods and everything was fine. Until we reached the river.

_*Begin Flashback*_

_Scourge and his dad reached the river and heard growling and rustling all around. Scourge stood behind his dad and watched as at least 20 men came out of the bushes, each armed with knives and wolf dogs. Scourge and his dad ran towards a fall log that went right across the river. Scourge's dad went across first with Scourge following close behind. His dad got across but Scourge slipped. He grabbed onto the log for dear life; the raging waters below almost lapping at his feet with each wave. The wolf dogs approached, one of them jumping over Scourge to prevent his dad from helping him. Scourge tried to pull himself up but part of the fall tree broke and left a jagged edge right below where his stomach was, were two sharp pieces of wood sticking out. The wolf dog got closer, Scourge's grip was slipping. More and more wolf dogs and men came onto the log. Then it happened. The log snapped at one end and Scourge was shoved down, the two sharp pieces of wood digging into his stomach, ripping two huge gashes in his flesh. The pain was so great he let go of the log and fell into the rushing water below. The men and dogs fell in with him, the dogs whimpering as they hit the icy water. His dad watched in horror as his son disappeared under the violent waves. He ran along the river, calling out to Scourge but to no avail. Further up river, the water came to a slow moving deep river. Scourge crawled out of the water and collapsed on the grassy embankment. He coughed up a lot of water and was gasping for air. Rolling onto his back he looked at his stomach, wincing at the pain he got from leaning forward. He had two huge gashes going diagonally down his stomach. They were bleeding and stung from the water. His dad caught up to him and helped him to his feet. _

_*End Flashback*_

I was shocked. I can just imagine how painful that must've been.

"It was painful but at least I'm alive" He looked at me with his gorgeous eyes. "So to answer your question, that's how I got the scars"

I didn't say anything; I just wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me waist and before I knew it, I was on the floor. He was on top of me grinning.

"Pinned ya" He said grinning at me.

"Get off" I flipped him over and he pinned me again.

"Pinned ya again" He said smirking before getting off me.

"Um Scourge" I had to tell him. He looked at me. "You're dad...he's...dead"

He looked at me with shock but didn't look that upset or annoyed.

"You're uncle killed him" He came to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's okay, he was never around much anyway" He sounded like he wasn't bothered that his dad was dead, but after what he put him through I'm not surprised. I yawned and lay down on the bed, closing my eyes. I slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

The next day I woke up under the covers. I don't really remember falling asleep at all. I felt something warm around my waist and looked down. I saw two tan arms wrapped around me. I turned over to see Scourge next to me, his eyes closed. Then I realised. I slept with him. Oh. My. God. As cute as he looked when he was sleeping, I unwrapped his arms from my waist and kicked him out of bed. He landed on the floor with a bang and I heard him yell.

"Ow! What was that for?" He got up and began rubbing his head.

"You slept with me!" He looked at me with a confused look.

"So? I don't have my keys so I can't get in my house"

He had a point. Although it still doesn't mean he can sleep with me. What if my parents walked in? Good thing they're out of town. I got up and went into the bathroom to change into some clean clothes. He put his now dry shirt, jacket and shoes on and walked downstairs with me. We got breakfast and then left for school. When we arrived at school, everyone stared. As we walked down the corridor everyone moved out of the way. We reached Scourge's locker and Shadow and Sonic were there waiting.

"Long time no see!" Sonic said giving Scourge a high five.

"Good to have you back" Shadow said giving him a smile and a nod.

"Good to be back, it was hell in there, although I do feel bad for the guys I left behind" Scourge looked to the side but then back at Shadow. "They helped me when no one else would, so I feel like I owe them"

"Well, well, well, look what's back" Scourge flattened his ears and turned around. Standing behind him were the school bullies. The Bust brothers. All three of them were bright red with tan muzzles and green eyes. They were all as mean as each other.

"Piss off" Scourge said bluntly.

"No need for the language bud" One of the brothers, known as Treck, pushed Scourge into the lockers.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Nice one Scourge.

Treck grabbed Scourge by the collar of his jacket and slammed his head against locker. Ouch. Treck was almost twice the size of Scourge and could easily beat him.

"Rosy, go find Amy and stay with her" He said to me, eyes never leaving Treck. I did as he said and ran. He obviously didn't want me there to see the fight in case they went for me.

(Third person POV)

Scourge kicked Treck in the stomach and he leaned forward. Scourge rammed his head into Treck's and ducked under his arms, releasing himself from Treck's grasp. The other two brothers, Lucas and Flint, stepped in and began to fight the green hedgehog. Lucas pinned him down while Flint punched him, soon joined by Treck. Sonic was the first to jump into action. He jumped on Flint, getting him in a headlock and tackling him to the ground. Shadow then jumped in and tackled Lucas, pinning him to the ground. Scourge recovered and went for Treck, punching him repeatedly in the head and gut. Lucas threw Shadow off and jumped on Scourge, flipping him onto his stomach and pulling his arms behind his back. He pushed them up as far as he could. Scourge was screaming with pain as he tried to get out from under his attacker. The pain went away when Shadow knocked him off. Sonic and Flint were rolling around on the ground and by the looks of it, Sonic was winning. Lucas opened one of the lockers and shoved Shadow inside, locking it behind him. Shadow was exhausted from fight two of the brothers at once so didn't have the strength to get out of the metal locker. Lucas and Treck both started for Scourge. Treck pinned Scourge on his stomach again and Lucas threw punch after punch at his back, head and legs. Sonic let go of Flint and ran towards Scourge, attempting to get the brothers off of him. But as soon as he touched Treck, Lucas kicked him in the gut, sending him flying backwards. He hit the wall with such force that he whimpered and fell to the ground on his side. He tried to get up but didn't have the strength. All three brothers were now on Scourge. Treck continued to pin the green hedgehog to the ground while Lucas and Flint punched and kicked him.

"Let him up" Flint said, delivering a final punch.

Treck picked Scourge up and slammed him against the lockers. He was facing them and sweating like it was nobody's business. His ears were pinned back and he had trouble breathing. Treck had a tight grip on his neck.

"Listen punk, you might have been top hog before you did time, but we're the top hogs around here, and if you challenge us, you're gonna get this every week. Got it?" Treck pulled his face close to Scourge's.

Scourge couldn't speak. He was terrified. Treck threw him to the back wall and the green hedgehog dropped down next to Sonic who was struggling to sit up. Scourge landed on his stomach, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy. The brothers walked off and Sonic and Scourge were left alone, but not for long.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Amy and I ran back to where the fight had taken place and saw Sonic and Scourge collapsed on the floor. Sonic was bleeding from the corner of his mouth and behind his right ear. Scourge was breathing heavy and blood was dripping down his stomach. His neck was severely bruised and head was bleeding; the blood dripping down the right side of his face.

"Scourge!" I yelled running up to him.

"Sonic" Amy yelled running to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey let me outta here!" Banging came from one of the lockers. It sounded like Shadow. I walked up to it and opened it. Out jumped Shadow, eyes blazing. He was jumping around like a Chihuahua does when they're excited.

"Where are they? Where are they? I'll kick their asses!" He was fuming.

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down Shadow, we have to help Sonic and Scourge" Shadow calmed down and looked over at the injure duo. His ears flattened when he saw their condition.

I walked over to Scourge and helped him to his feet. Amy did the same with Sonic. We took them to the nurse's office and she soon patched them up. She examined Scourge's arms and wrapped his left arm in a bandage. Turns out he'd sprained it. He slipped his jacket back on and all four of us went to our first class. Of course everyone stared at us but we ignored them. Scourge even flipped off a few of them. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! That was an intense fight! Haha Shadow getting locked in a locker XD PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong>


	14. Rosy To The Resue

Here's chapter 14 :) 23 reviews... omg... i could cry! :'D you guys make me so happy!

**Reviewers... thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any characters in this fic!**

* * *

><p>I walked home from school with Rosy. The rain had stopped but it was still cloudy. Her hand was relaxed in mine and her touch was gentle. After the beating I received from the Bust brothers she needed to be soft. I was aching all over and my stomach was throbbing. We went into Rosy's house and went up to her room.<p>

"Do you want an ice pack or something?" She asked.

"I'm fine thanks. I just need to lie down" I flopped down on the bed and spread out. Every part of my body hurt like hell. It felt like I'd been hit by a truck.

"You don't look fine" She sounded concerned.

"I'll live. It won't kill me" I replied, staring at the ceiling.

I felt the bed tilt as she sat down next to me. She was truly beautiful. Her eyes like emeralds, her smile was like many tiny pearls all in a line, her hair was as soft as silk. Everything about her was divine; completely perfect. Something landed on lap and I struggled to sit up to see what it was. It was my house keys.

"When you were locked away I tidied my room and found them under my bed. You must've dropped them before you left" I let a small smile appear on my lips. At least now I could get into my house.

"You wanna come to mine for a bit?" I asked her, standing up and walking to the door.

"Sure" She followed me outside and walked over to my house. I slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. It was dark inside but I turned the lights on and we went upstairs. She sat down on my bed and I walked over to my closet.

"I want to show you something" I opened the closet and pulled out a black box. I went over to Rosy and put it on the bed in between us. I lifted the lid and set it down next to me. Inside were a few pictures and several other items. I took out the pictures and gave them to Rosy. The first one she looked at was a picture of me, my mom, my dad and my uncle at the park.

"I was 3 years old when that picture was taken" She looked at my mom with awe.

"Your mother, she' really pretty" She said. "You look just like her"

"She was" She froze.

"What happened to her?"

"She passed away when I was four. I still don't know how" Rosy looked at me with an apologetic look.

"It's okay" I said.

My mom was a light green hedgehog with ice blue eyes. Her quills were quite long and reached her upper back.

"See what I mean about the eyes" She nodded.

She looked at the next picture. It was a picture of my mom and dad on their wedding day. My mom was wearing a flowing white wedding dress, complete with veil and bouquet. My dad was wearing a black suit with a red bow tie. They looked like such a happy couple, back then my dad actually liked me.

"When did they get married?" Rosy asked, still looking at the picture.

"Before I was born. My mom was actually 3 months pregnant with me at the time"

She looked at the last picture and smiled. It was a picture of my mom and me when I was a few days old in the hospital. I had to admit I looked kinda cute.

"You were such a cute baby" I smiled. She held the picture up next to my face. My quills were as short as they were when I was a baby and she saw it straight away. "There's no difference. You're still that innocent little boy that is in this photo"

"That was almost 16 years ago" I said.

"When's your birthday?" she asked as I put the pictures back in the box.

"November 1st"

"That's tomorrow! You're birthdays tomorrow?" I nodded.

"Wow"

I reached into the box and took out a necklace. There was a heart shaped pendant on the end of a gold chain. In the middle of a pendant was an emerald the same colour as my fur. I handed it to Rosy and she examined it.

"My mom gave it to me when I was born. She told me she gave it me as a symbol of her love. I'm her only child, so she treasured me like the emerald in this necklace"

Rosy looked like she was about to cry.

"You okay?" she nodded.

"Yeah, it's just its so sad how you didn't get along with your father after your mother died, and now you don't have parents at all. It must be so hard for you"

"Don't worry about it; I can take care of myself"

She wrapped her arms around me and buried her head into my chest. I put my arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. The embrace lasted a few minutes. I let go of her and she pulled back. She looked at her silver watch and her eyes went wide.

"Scourge, its 10:00pm! I best be going" I got up and showed her to the door. I kissed her good bye and locked the door behind her. Suddenly, the lights when out. I backed up, looking for a light switch. But before I could find one, something hard hit the back of my head. Then everything went black.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
>(Third person POV)<p>

The green hedgehogs' eyes slowly opened. He blinked at the dim light, trying to figure out where he was. He was in his living room. Scourge tried to move his hands to his head but found he couldn't move them. He looked down and saw that his hands were tied behind his back; a rope tied tightly around his upper arms and torso. His feet were bound together and he was sat on one of his kitchen chairs.

"Long time no see" A sinister voice came from behind the bound hedgehog. He knew exactly who it was.

"Uncle?" He whimpered.

"What's the matter? You scared?" Scourge's uncle came out from the shadows and he evilly grinned at his nephew. "Don't worry, I'll fix that"

Scourge flattened his ears. His uncle approached him, pulling a gun out of his jacket pocket. Lifting the gun, he pulled it up so it was on Scourge's forehead. The green hedgehog screwed his eyes shut, waiting for his short life to end. But the end never came. He opened one eye and looked up at his uncle. The adult hedgehog moved the gun to the side and pulled the trigger. The bullet went right through a petrol tank. The petrol spilled out onto the wooden floor and soon the floor was entirely covered in petrol. Scourge's uncle dropped the gun and walked over to the door. He opened the door and walked outside closing it behind him. He then dropped a cigarette through the letter box which landed on the floor. The petrol was inching closer and closer to the front door. Scourge had to act fast. Leaning his head down as far as it would go; he grabbed hold of the rope with his teeth and began chewing. The rope wasn't very strong and he soon had his arms and torso free. He bent down and began chewing on the rope that bound his ankles. That was hard to snap but it eventually did. Now for his wrists.

"Scourge!" It was Rosy.

She pounded on the door and tried to get in but the door was locked. She ran around to the window and tried to open it. It did. Scourge was on his side, trying to get his hands free. Rosy jumped through the window just as the petrol reached the cigarette. Within seconds the entire room was on fire.

"I heard the gun shot and knew you were in trouble" She pulled at the ropes binding Scourge's wrists together, trying to get them undone.

"It was my uncle. Hurry, we don't have much time" Scourge replied.

He felt his hands become free.

"Got it" Rosy yelled.

Just then, the room exploded and Scourge dived onto Rosy to protect her. The entire room was aflame.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

I jumped onto her to protect her from the flames. I looked up and saw every available exit blocked by the fire. The couch was blazing and the furniture was completely destroyed. I picked Rosy up bridal style and ran for the stairs. One of the beams that held the roof above the stairs fell down in front of us, blocking the path. It was on fire as well. All possibly exits were now completely blocked. Smoke was building up and I was coughing. So was Rosy. _Maybe I can jump the beam. _Backing up as far as I could, I bolted myself full speed and leaped over the beam, narrowly missing the flames. I winced as one of the flames caught my tail, singing the end of it. I ran up the stairs with Rosy in my arms. Setting her down outside my room, I touched the handle and quickly pulled back as it was scolding hot. Turns out my uncle had already torched my room and my dad's room. I made a run for the bathroom. From that window we could climb onto the roof. Unlocking the window, I opened it and climbed out. I helped Rosy up onto the roof and we climbed to the very top.

"Scourge, I'm scared" Rosy cuddled into my chest and I pulled her close. Then she noticed my tail.

"Scourge, your tail!"

"Its fine, we'll sort it later, right now we need to figure out a way to get off the roof"

I looked around for any sign of hope. I debated running and leaping on to Rosy's roof but I would probably leave a hole in the roof, which wouldn't be good. I stood up and walked towards the edge of the roof as carefully as I could. Then I stepped on a weak spot and the roof caved in. I was right above my room and the flames were lapping at my feet. I gripped onto the roof tiles as best I could, trying to pull myself up. It was like the incident at the river all over again.

"Scourge!" She attempted to come and help me but I told her to stay back. I didn't want her falling through too. The house began to shake and I hoped that it wasn't going to do what I feared it would. But it did. The house slowly began to collapse from the intense heat. I told Rosy to jump at the last possible moment.

"But Scourge you'll be crushed!"

"Just do it!" I gripped onto the roof tiles even harder. The roof collapsed completely and Rosy made a jump for it. I fell into my burning room, the flames and roof all around me. I looked around and nodded at the fact that this could be the end. The house completely collapsed, the rubble trapping my legs. I looked up and saw the chimney fall towards me. I put my head down, covering it with my arms. The impact came and everything... went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh another cliffhanger! Did Scourge survive? or was he killed upon impact? and did Rosy survive the jump? find out next time!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Life or Death

Here's chapter 15 :) This was going to be the last chapter, but because you guys are awesome i'm adding two extra chapters :) ANNDDDDD I'm thinking of doing a SEQUEL! If you'd like one let me know :) also i was thinking of doing an Aladdin story with Sonic characters :P but i don't know who to cast as the lead :P So at the end of this chapter i'll put the list of characters for you guys to vote on :) Anyway, enough of me talking! enjoy!

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers, you're awesome! :)**

**Disclaimer: ****i do not own any characters in this fic!**

* * *

><p>I did as Scourge told me and jumped at the last possibly second. I leaped from the burning building, landing on the soft ground with a thud. Luckily I landed on my feet. I moved away from the collapsing building and watched in horror as the house was reduced to a pile of rubble.<p>

"Rosy!" It was Shadow. I had called him and Sonic when I heard the gunshot. I whipped my head around to see the hedgehog duo running towards me. Their eyes went wide when they saw the rubble.

"Shadow, Scourge is in there!" I cried.

I didn't need to say more before Sonic and Shadow began moving pieces of burnt wood and broken pieces of brick. Shadow and Sonic lifted a heavy piece of wood and removed what used to be the chimney. Then I saw it. A green quill was poking out from the rubble.

"Shadow! There! Look!" He looked down and knew exactly what I was pointing at. He removed everything. I watched as Shadow bent down and picked up a barely recognisable Scourge. He brought him out of the rubble and laid him down on the grass in front of me. Scourge's fur was a very dark shade or green. He had cuts and gashes all over his body. His eyes were closed and his breaking was- wait he's breathing!

"Scourge? Scourge! Please wake up" I gently shook him, trying to get him to wake up. He didn't move. "Sonic call an ambulance"

I picked Scourge's head up and cuddled it gently. The smell of burning lingered on his fur. There were charred patches of fur everywhere and any sign of his original fur colour was barely visible. A tear dropped onto his head as I cried. I looked at his face and stroked one of his cheeks. Bending down I kissed his forehead before stroking his head. Then...

His ear twitched.

His eyes slowly began to open; followed by violent coughing.

"Scourge!" I sat him up and leaned him against my chest, supporting him. His coughing soon stopped and the ambulance arrived. The ambulance crew came over to us and picked Scourge up. They cradled him in their arms while carrying him to the ambulance. I followed them and sat in the back with Scourge, never leaving his side. Sonic and Shadow hopped into the back as well and sat down. One of the ambulance crew put an oxygen mask on Scourge and told us to keep him awake. Of course we did, we didn't want him to fall asleep. I could see his eyes begin to close.

"Scourge, stay with us, you have to stay awake" He opened them again. He looked over at me and gave me a small smile.

"You're alive" His words were forced. His voice was very coarse and he sounded like he was struggling to speak.

"Shh, don't speak, save your breath" I put my hand on his right wrist. He winced when I touched it. I looked down, examining it intensely. It was swollen and looked like it was broken. Shadow and Sonic exchanged looks and looked at me. It was as if they were trying to say sorry to me. But what for?

A few minutes later we arrived at the hospital. Scourge was taken to A&E while we waited in the waiting room. It felt like hours when it had only been about 10 minutes.

"I wonder how he is?" I finally said after an awkward silence.

Shadow looked at me.

"Well let's see, an entire house collapsed on him, while it was on fire, he has been beaten up a lot in the last week as well, if you ask me, I'm surprised he's alive"

"He's lucky" A new voice from the door answered. "He has a few broken ribs and his right wrist is broken. He is in a stable condition although he's finding it hard to breathe so he can't speak. He's lucky to be alive, not many survive being trapped under piles of heavy rubble for long"

A doctor walked in to the middle of the room.

"Can we see him?" I asked.

The doctor nodded and Shadow, Sonic and I followed him to one of the rooms. In the room lay Scourge. He was awake and had a white board and pen on his lap. He also had an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth, along with a few different kinds of wires attached to him in various places, monitoring his vitals. Seeing us three walk in, he smiled.

"Hey, blue eyes" I said softly, sitting down next to him.

He began writing something on the white board and held it up for me to see.

_Hey gorgeous _

I smiled "How are you feeling?"

He rubbed the white board and then began writing again. His right wrist was in a green cast so he was writing with his left hand. Good thing he was ambidextrous.

_Like I've been hit by a truck, I'm glad you're okay _

I giggled slightly.

_Who pulled me from the rubble?_

"Shadow did, I called them when I heard the gunshot" Shadow walked over and gave him a nod; Sonic was close behind.

_Thank you _

He showed the board to Shadow, who gave him a small smile.

_If it wasn't for you I would be dead_

"I think Rosy is the real hero here, she was the one who made the call to me. If she hadn't I wouldn't have come to the rescue" Said Shadow.

I blushed.

_Thank you, all of you_

Scourge smiled.

"What are we going to do about your house?" Sonic asked curiously.

"He can stay with me" I replied, looking at Scourge with love.

He smiled. Then I realised something.

"Your memories. The box you had, it's all gone" My smile disappeared.

Slowly but surely, he reached into his jacket pocket with his left hand and pulled something out.

It was the picture of him and his mom. And the necklace. He took my hand in his and placed the photo and the necklace in my hand. He then began to write something on the white board again.

_When the roof caved in, I fell into my room, the box was next to my bed, so I saved the memories I only wanted to keep, and that was the picture and the necklace. I want you to have the necklace. _

I couldn't speak. I just sat there, staring at the necklace and picture. It was late and almost everyone in the hospital, apart from the night shift, had left. Sonic was sound asleep on a chair in the corner of the room. Shadow was sat on the chair next to him with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He looked like he was asleep but he wasn't. I looked up at Scourge and saw that he was asleep also. _Oh well, I might as well join them. _I drifted off to sleep, leaving my thoughts behind. Opening one eye, I looked at my hand. It was in Scourge's. When did that happen? Oh well, I don't care, all that matters is that he's okay and alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys :) How was that? It took me longer than expected even though it wasn't a very long chapter :P school work! ugh! Anyway, here are the list of characters that i could use for the Aladdin story :) Tell me what you guys think, and give me ideas of who i could use :)<br>**

**Aladdin:  
>-Sonic<strong>

**-Manic**

**-Shadow**

**-Silver**

**-Scourge**

**Jasmin:**

**-Amy**

**-Rosy**

**-Blaze**

**-Rouge**

**There are the likely leads, but i'm also not sure of the other characters :P so here's the list of possibly characters for the other rolls :)**

**-Knuckles**

**-Tails**

**-Chip**

**-Miles**

**-Fiona**

**- My fan characters :P **

**So guys, tell me what you think, who should i use for the characters? :) please leave your thoughts in REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	16. The News

Here's chapter 16 :) I didn't have internet to update last night so i got up earlier than usual to update for you guys :) This is the second to last chapter though D: Anyway, enjoy!

**I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers, you're all so nice :)**

**Disclaimer: ****i do not own any characters in this fic!**

* * *

><p>A few days later we were walking out of the hospital. Scourge's breathing had gotten a lot better and he had made a full recovery. His wrist was still in plaster but that will take longer to recover than the rest of him. Shadow and Sonic were walking behind me and Scourge. Sonic looked like he had just woke up and Shadow looked like he was about to pick him up and throw him off a cliff. I think he must've had a bad night. Scourge was back on his feet, that same smirk that I fell in love with plastered on his face. After all he's been through; he's standing tall as though nothing happened. Sure he has a few cuts and bruises here and there, but we'll class them as battle scars. We walked all the way to my house, Shadow and Sonic went home as they looked like they were going to kill each other... well... Shadow did anyway. Scourge and I went up to my room and he sat down on my bed while I went to my closet. I switched the light on and pulled out the fold down bed I kept for when I had friends over. I lay it down on the floor and unfolded it. Returning to my closet I pulled out a blue duvet and a blue pillow. I set them down on the bed and Scourge's bed from now on was complete.<p>

"Well, it's not much but it's better than the floor" I said walking over to Scourge.

"It doesn't matter, at least you were kind enough to let me stay with you, that's all that matters" He wrapped his arms around me and I returned the gesture. I didn't squeeze too hard though, that would've hurt him. We both shuffled back so we were leaning against my headboard. I grabbed my TV remote and began flicking through the channels. I stopped when it reached the news channel. _I wonder what the headline is._

"_News just in, the mass murderer Charles Hedgehog has been found and arrested by police. The hedgehog has murdered numerous people and even tried to kill his own nephew, who was put to trial and locked away for 10 years, but was found innocent and released 3 months later. Scourge Hedgehog was pulled from the rubble of his home that was destroyed by fire the other night by Shadow Hedgehog. Scourge was taken to hospital where he received medical treatment and is now recovering from a few broken ribs and a broken wrist. Charles Hedgehog is set to go away for life without parole"_

I was almost leaping for joy. Scourge's uncle had been found and he was going to prison for life. He was finally getting what he deserved. He put his nephew threw so much. Scourge is only 16, he's been through more than anyone I know, but at the end of it all, he is still smiling. I couldn't be more proud of him.

"That's it" I said "He's finally gone"

Scourge looked at me and smiled. Sure he was his nephew, but he did try to kill him. _Bastard._

"No more worries" I snuggled into him, placing my head under his chin.

"Yeah, I wonder what he's experiencing right now" Scourge shrugged.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

(Third person POV)

"Well, well, well, look who got caught" Roscoe said as he and his gang, as well as Matt, Raven, Ryan, and Nathan, circled Charles.

"Ah, Roscoe, my loyal subjects" Charles said in a calm voice.

"Loyal subjects? You abandoned us" The gang closed in on Charles.

"No, no you don't understand, no, no!" The gang jumped on the cowering hedgehog, beating him like he deserved. When they were finished, Matt walked up to the beaten hedgehog as the gang walked off.

"Help me" Charles said as he clutched his stomach and weakly looked at Matt, who was scowling at him.

"I don't help murderers. Especially ones that try to kill their family" Without another word, Matt brought his foot down on Charles' face. Matt walked off with pride, flicking his hair to the side. His fluffy tail was swaying behind him as he walked. He wasn't a half bad guy, he knew how to handle situations and he was a good leader. For 17, he was very mature.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Happy Birthday Scourge!" I said as Scourge walked into the room. I had sent him out of the house while I gathered everyone up and set up a surprise party for him. Sure his birthday was a few days ago but that don't mean we couldn't still celebrate. Shadow and Sonic were here, along with Amy. It's not many people but it's a start. There were decorations and balloons everywhere. In the corner of the room was a table with varies plates of food and cans of drinks. In the other corner was a duke box waiting to be turned on. Everyone was wearing party hats. Shadow didn't look impressed. It was a laugh trying to get him to wear one. I was wearing a short black dress with ruffles at the bottom, black ballet shoes and a black ribbon in my hair. Amy was wearing a short pink dress with pink ballet shoes and a pink ribbon in her hair. She was also wearing white pearls around her neck.

"Thanks guys" Scourge said, calmly walking into the room. He walked over to me and kissed me. Sonic turned on the juke box and the first song that came on was Far Away by Nickelback. Scourge took my hand and pulled me into the middle of the room. I placed my right hand in his left and he put his wrist hand on my waist while I put my left hand on his shoulder.

_**This time, this place,**_

_**Misused, mistakes,**_

_**Too long, too late,**_

_**Who am I to make you wait?**_

We swayed from side to side while looking into each others' eyes. His eyes were truly gorgeous; a beautiful shade of blue.

_**Just one chance, just one breath, **_

_**Just in case there's just one left,**_

_**Cause you know,**_

_**You know, you know,**_

I leaned into him, my head positioning itself under his chin. My arms wrapped around his neck and he placed both hands on my hips. He was so warm, so caring.

_**That I love you, I have loved you all along,**_

_**And I miss you, been far away for far too long,**_

_**I keep dreaming, you'll be with me and you'll never go,**_

_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore,**_

I listened to his heartbeat. The sweet sound in his chest that was like a lullaby. I never want him to leave, I hope he never does.

_**On my knees, I'll ask,**_

_**Last chance for one last dance,**_

_**Cause with you I'd withstand,**_

_**All of it to hold your hand,**_

His quills were gradually growing back. His bright green fur full of life and colour as if nothing had happened to him. He was still his same old cheery self.

_**I'd give it all, I'd give for us,**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up,**_

_**Cause you know, **_

_**You know, you know,**_

_**That I love you, I have loved you all along,**_

_**And I miss you, been far away for far too long, **_

_**I keep dreaming, that you'll be with me and you'll never go,**_

_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore,**_

_**So far away, been far away for far too long, **_

_**So far away, been far away for far too long,**_

_**But you know, **_

_**You know, you know,**_

_**I wanted,**_

_**I wanted you to stay,**_

_**Cause I needed,**_

_**I need to hear you say,**_

_**I love you, I have loved you all along,**_

_**And I forgive you for being away for far too long,**_

_**So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore,**_

_**Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go,**_

_**Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore, **_

_**Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go,**_

_**Hold on to me, never let me go,**_

_**Hold on to me, never let me go.**_

The song finished and out lips met. After a few minutes we parted and locked eyes.

"Never leave me ever again" I said smiling.

"I never will, I promise" He replied.

I love him so much, who would've thought that a girl like me would get the hottest guy in school.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww hehe :) PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	17. Years Later

Here's the last chapter :( It's not a very long one but it's i think it's a good way to end a story :) Enjoy!

**Thank you to my reviewers, you've been amazing from the first chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this fic!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Graduation.<p>

It had come around so fast. It seemed like only a few days ago since I moved to California. Since I met Scourge, Sonic and Amy. Since the whole palaver with Scourge's uncle. But here we are. The five of us sat in the stands wearing our blue robes and blue caps. Sonic seemed really intrigued with the tassel on his hat and kept playing with it. Shadow was sat with his arms crossed next to Amy, wearing a smile that anyone would fall for. I sat next to her and Scourge was on the other side of me. His wrist has healed fully and so had his ribs. I must say he looked rather handsome in his blue robe and hat. All of us were now 18 and had matured quite a lot. Everything about us had matured, accept our personalities. Sonic and Shadow still raced each other and still hadn't mastered the stopping part. They had destroyed quite a lot of trash cans in the last few years. Amy was still like their older sister, chasing them with her hammer. I was still the fun loving girl I was years ago and Scourge was back at the top of his game. Everyone respected him and the Bust brothers... well let's just say they won't be graduating as they're not well enough. Scourge beat them down and they're now recovering in the hospital. Graduation began and each of our names were called out; each of us going up to the stand and giving a short speech. The girl that hated Scourge was next. She made a speech that included insulting Scourge. Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Scourge and I soon flipped her off and she went storming off the stage. We all high fived each other with smug looks on our faces. Sonic was next to give a speech.

"I'd like to thank all the teachers, my friends, everyone who's supported me over the years, and I hope that you all do well in future" Everyone clapped and he exited the stage. His speech wasn't very long but then again, he hates speeches. He doesn't like to be in one place for very long. Shadow was the next one, and soon followed by Amy. Their speeches included mentions of each other and how they hope to do well in life. Shadow hopes to get a well paid job and travel the world, while Amy wants to have a simple part time job and also start a family. Oh Shadow's gonna love that. I was next.

"I'd like to thank everyone for being so nice to me since I arrived here. My friends, Amy, Shadow, Sonic, and Scourge, you're the greatest friends I could ask for. I'm not sure what I want to be when I'm older. When we were younger they asked us what we wanted to be, most of us answered stuff like a princess or a footballer. They asked us the same when we reached middle school. We answered with astronaut and scientist. When they ask us now, my answer will be who the hell knows? Also, I'd like to say something from my heart. Scourge, you've been through a lot in the last few years, taken beatings, lost your dad, your home, most things that were a part of your life. But through everything, you still smile at the end of it. I'm proud of you, and I'm sure your mother is too" Everyone clapped and left the stage, retaking my seat next to Scourge. He was next on stage.

"I'd like to thank all the teachers for putting up with me, I apologise for being such a jerk. I'd also like to thank everyone who has been behind me all the way. Sonic, Shadow, you guys have been my pals since a young age and I thank you for putting up with me all this time. Rosy, since I first met you, you've been amazing, you've helped me through thick and thin, you cleared my name, called for help when my house collapsed. You were and still are they best girl I could ever ask for" I was nearly in tears at his speech. I truly was proud of him. He sat down next to me and I kissed his cheek. Graduation didn't last too long. The last few years have been both exciting and frightening, but I know that I can get through anything.

As long as Scourge is by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>The End! I will begin writing the sequel as soon as i have time :) And also, i'm gonna write a few bloopers for the making of this story :P Scourge messing up his lines, Shadow crashing into things, Sonic falling over a lot, Rosy having a wardrobe malfunction :L Thank you all for reviewing :)<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Rewrite

Hey guys!  
>So I've thought it over, and I've decided that I will be rewriting this story. I want to make it a lot better and I will be rewriting it after I have finished Death of Death. That's my main focus at the moment, but after that's complete I will begin the rewrite. Hopefully the first chapter of the rewrite will be up by summer. I'm going to plan it out properly and make the chapters a lot longer. I also want to adjust the story line a little bit, not an awful lot, but one that makes a little more sense. Rewriting this also means I will be rewriting New Arrivals and Life Can Do Terrible Things. However, whether the plot for the latter will stay the same is yet to be decided.<br>Thank you for all the support.  
>CharlieTheHedgehog14<p> 


End file.
